Gaara's twin sister
by Frenchcookies
Summary: What if Gaara had a twinsister that was the complete opposite of him? Read about the fun of meeting the Sand Four with the Konoha genins!
1. Chapter 1

Gaara's twin-sister

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Hi everybody! - This is my first fanfic ever. Hope you enjoy the funny moments. I'll be waiting for your comments! **

Chapter 1

Gaara was in one of his 'killing' moods…AGAIN!

- Shut up or I'll kill you all – The killing intent that followed these words was unbearable for both Kankuro and Temari. But it seemed that the other girl wasn't affected at all:

- Oh, chill up, bro!

She punched Gaara so fast that his sand had no time to protect him and he was send flying. Temari and Kankuro shivered. 'She really pissed him off this time…Oh shit, we have to get away – fast!' The red haired boy was slowly getting up from the dirt. To say he was angry just wasn't enough. Sand was twisting madly around him and his eyes had obtained a golden spark. He had to use all he had to calm down. When he spoke his voice was trembling with fury.

- If…you…touch…me…again…I'll…- he hissed quietly.

- You, what? Would give me a hug? I've had worse nightmares. – While the girl was mocking him she started to poke his left shoulder, right on his seal. Gaara's eye twitched in annoyance and a sharp pain told him that he won't be able to control Shukaku for much longer.

The other two Sand ninjas sweatdropped. 'She just doesn't know when to stop and run for her life, does she?'

Just at that time they spotted a large shadow hanging over the girl, which was just calling Gaara 'a freak of nature' and didn't seem to notice the sand paw with many claws coming closer and closer.

- Shine! (Die!) – shrieked Gaara when the paw grabbed the girl and squeezed her. Instead of screaming she just smiled and turned into sand.

- GAARIKO !

A mile away a girl smiled when she heard the angry shout of her twin-brother. She was slim and plastic, with red-brownish shoulder-length hair and blue eyes. Instead of brows, on her forehead was a big red kanji for 'love'. She was wearing kaki colored shorts and short black vest. On her back was hanging a rather large denk, used for carrying sand. She wore her Suna forehead-protector around her neck. On her left shoulder was a seal which consisted of shapeless and twisted lines.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was sitting on one of the top branches of a tree. It was still early in the morning and the sun was just showing up over the mountains. The sky had fluffy white clouds. A delicate breeze was spreading the scent of sakura.

- It is so peaceful and quiet. I already miss the desert sands. - She closed her eyes again and thought out loud – Seems we are near our destination. I wonder what king of shops they have in Konoha.

Flashback

_The Sand four and their sensei were assembled in the mission room. They had just come back from a B ranked mission. Kankuro and Temari were dirty and tired. They had cuts and bruises all over them. As for the other two, it seemed that they didn't even go out of the village. Thanks of the protection of the sand, they carried on their backs, the twins had never been injured on a mission._

_Baki sensei stood in front of them and read their next mission_

_- Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Gaariko, Temari, Kankuro, you four have to go to the hidden village of Konoha on exchange basis. – At this words Gaariko cheered, Kankuro sighted and Temari just looked shocked. Gaara, as most of the time, stayed indifferent. – Think of it as a vacation. You will also go on missions if the Hokage decides so. And…- He looked at Gaara with some concern. - …try not to cause mass destruction._

_At Baki's last words Gaara sent him a murderous glare but Gaariko patted his back and said__ Don't worry, sensei! I'll take care of my sweet brother!_

_When they got out of the room Baki thought__' I hope it was the right thing to do.'_

End Flashback

Kotetsu was standing and yawning. Today he and Izumo had to stay on guard at the main gate of Konoha and check the papers of all the new comers. But so early in the morning there was no one around.

- Hay, what's that over there? – Kotetsu turned at the pointed direction and saw a cloud of dust in the distance. It quickly came closer and closer and they could see four teens coming towards them. The oldest one of them was a 14-15 year old boy. His whole face was painted and he looked like a cat (the ugliest one that Kotetsu and Izumo had ever seen and they had seen many). On his back was hanging a long package wrapped in bandages. The girl next to him had blond short hair tied on four ponytails. She was carrying a huge fan. The other two were boy and girl that looked exactly alike, with the small difference that the boy didn't wear shorts nor had rather long hair like his twin. The two leaf ninjas also noticed that while the older two were nervous and the red haired boy face was unreadable, the other girl seemed pretty exited and was playing with her hair.

When the strangers reached the gates Izumo looked at them from nose to tail and said:

- Your papers, please.

Kankuro took out four slips of paper and handed them to the other ninja. 'So these are the genins from Suna. We didn't expect them before tomorrow. I shall tell The Third right away.'

- You may enter. Welcome to Konoha. The Hokage would like to see you right away. Please follow me.

There was a knock on the door.

- Hokage-sama! The Suna genins are here.

- Let them in! – A voice replied.

The Sand shinobi entered a spacious room. There wasn't any decoration on the walls but there were a few plants. There were many cupboards and a large deck just across the door. It was covered with slips of paper and different folders. Behind the deck, with his back turned to them, was sitting the Konoha's Hokage. He seemed to look down at the village through the huge windows.

When the door was closed behind the new comers he turned to greet them.

'He looks so… good and kind. He's nothing like our father.'-thought Gaariko. The man was around 70 years old. He had taken off his Kage hat and she saw he had short white hair. He was smoking a pipe and when he started to talk he smiled at her:

- Welcome to the village of the Hidden Leaf! I suppose you are tired from the long journey so please make yourselves comfortable. – He pointed to the four chairs in front of the desk. They stiffly left their weapons next to the door and sat down. – I know you probably have a lot of questions about your staying but I'm afraid I'll have to answer them later. The leader of one of the Konoha noble clans agreed you to be his guests until you're staying in the village. I'll meet you tomorrow morning and now you have the rest of the day to unpack and look around. Izumo!

- Hai, Hokage-sama! – In a cloud of smoke the jonin appeared.

- Take our guests to the Hyuuga mansion!

**Next chapter:**

**Chaos and unexpected incidents! Neji will blush a lot .**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**Hi! It's me again! Hope you liked the first chapter! Yeah,... I know that they are pretty short but I promise to update every two weeks or so! Enjoy!

* * *

**

It was unusual for the Hyuuga mansion to be so noisy. People were running, orders were given. All the members of the main family were assembled in the large meeting room. The reason for all this was a messenger who came earlier that morning with the news that the Suna shinobi had just arrived in the village. And as nobody had expected them so soon the mansion was in critical level of chaos.

Hyuuga Hinata – the hair of the clan was sitting next to her impressive looking father. Hyuuga Hiashi had just informed her about the guests and she wondered what they were like. The young girl nervously looked around. All the Hyuuga members wore their finest clothes. Everything had to be perfect in front of the foreign visitors.

Just at that moment the guests had entered the room. They looked around.

'OMG! They are all blind!' That was the first thing that the Sand ninjas thought when they saw their hosts. They still looked around in horror when Hiashi spoke:

- Welcome. I'm Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan. You will be our guests from today.

Neji had just gotten back from a D ranked mission. They had to catch the cat of the Feudal lord's wife. It seemed easy, but that wasn't the first time his team was assigned to do this. The animal had run so many times and still it was difficult to catch it. After a whole day of playing 'cat and mouse' Lee, one of his teammates, managed to grab the poor cat but in return he got a lot of scratches on his face.

Now, exhausted and dirty, the boy reached the Hyuuga mansion and wanted to get in but the guard stopped him:

- We have guests. They are now talking to Hiashi-sama. He ordered everybody to stay in their rooms until lunch.

- Thanks for the warning – he said and he went in. As he was passing by the meeting room he caught sight of the guests. There were two girls and two boys. He could only see one of the girls faces. She had fair hair tied on ponytails. She looked a little nervous but she managed to hide it.

Finally Neji got into his room. He took a shower and put on some clean clothes. As he sat on his bed he wondered what kind of people were their guests. 'Well, I'll find out soon enough.'

Gaariko was feeling very uncomfortable. She was sitting between two Hyuuga members who didn't say a word. She looked at the delicious food in front of her. 'Is it going to be like this all the time?' - She wondered.-'I can't even think of something to talk to them…' Just at that moment she caught site of the girl next to the main branch leader. She was shyly talking to one of the people next to her. She had short black hair and silver-white eyes. 'Something tells me that she will be more talkative.' As she thought that, the red-haired girl stood up and went to the empty chair next to the other kunoichi.

- May I sit here?

At these words the pale-eyed female shuttered nervously:

- O-of course.

'She looks so fragile.'

- My name is Gaariko. Pleased to meet you.

- I'm Hyuuga Hinata. – Then she blushed.

The red-haired kunoichi looked around. Everybody was eating or discussing something quietly. Hinata watched her guest and said with worry in her voice:

- Gaariko-san is everything all right?

- Yeah! No problem at all… Bud if you don't mind, please call me Gaariko.

The other girl nodded. The Suna shinobi looked around again.

- Um, Hinata-chan? It seems that the party will last for some time. I would be very grateful if you show me around and take me to my room. And one more thing… - The Sand shinobi smiled. – I'm glad I have someone so kind to talk to!

Neji didn't notice when he fell asleep. But when he saw the clock on the wall he nearly fell from his bed.

- OMG! It's THAT late already! Hiashi-sama will rip my head off. I had to be at the lunch half an hour ago!

When he said that he quickly got up and pushed the door of his room open.

- What the…

- Ouch…

A loud bang and the dull sound of something broken made Hinata turn around. It seemed that her cousin had tried to 'fly out' of his room but just at that time Hinata and Gaariko had been passing in front of the door. And now Neji was lying over Gaariko who had fallen on the ground and crushed her denk. The boy was not just blushing, he was FLAMING! His face was two centimeters away from the pretty girl and if that wasn't enough…

- What do you think you are doing with my sister? – A deadly hiss came from the shadows. Gaara had seen the two girls leaving and decided to follow them.

- Nothing!!! I just…- Neji started to explain but Gaara's glare made him shut.

- He just bumped into me. That's all! – said Gaariko. – And what are YOU doing here? Were you SPIING on me?!

At these words she stood up furiously. Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. The totally smashed denk repaired itself and soon it looked as if nothing happened. 'Just what was that?' She decided to think about it later. The situation was too amusing for her to space out.

- GAARA, IF I CATCH YOU SPIING ON ME AGAIN YOU WILL BE DEARLY SORRY! It's a promise of a life time!

- Hmm, I wonder where Gaariko and the psycho went. – Kankuro was looking around. He and Temari had just gotten out of the Hyuuga mansion. They still had the afternoon to do whatever they like.

- I guess it's all right to take a walk around then. – Temari quickly went down the road, followed by Kankuro.

- Naruto nii-chan! – A seven year old boy was shouting loud. He had hat with a badge and long scarf wrapped around his neck. He was smiling and waving at another boy which was coming towards him.

- Yo, Konohamaru! – He was about twelve years old, with blond, messy hair and blue eyes. He wore orange outfit and a Konoha protector on his forehead. The big smile and the whisker-like marks on both his cheeks made him look like a fox.

- Nii-chan! You promised to play 'ninja' with me today!

- Sorry Konohamaru. I have to meet my friends at the bridge first. If you want you can come too and tell me what's new.

The little boy cheered. He started telling the blond about the studies in the Academy and the other day when Iruka sensei had fallen asleep in class. When he woke up the kids had dressed him like a gay. He had yellow shorts on large spots and a REALLY pink shirt on Hawaiian flowers. His hair was poisonous green. The teacher had also had purple make up and it seemed as if someone had hit real hard both his eyes. When he had woken up the classes were already over so he had gotten out of the Academy with the intention of going home. But soon he felt that something was wrong. I don't only mean when all the women who either collapsed or hurried to get their children away when they saw him and some of the men who tried to hang him on his own forehead protector (which, instead of the symbol of the Hidden Leaf, now had written on it the words 'I LOVE MEN'). The jounin seriously started to worry when a group of ANBU surrounded him and that they had to take him to the Hokage. When the poor teacher had seen himself in the mirror he had nearly jumped out of the window but he quickly had gotten a hold of himself. He had already known who the prankster was but Konohamaru had had the perfect alibi – all afternoon he had to clean up the Hokage monument which he had painted in the colors of the rainbow (Udon, one of the boy's friends, had used a henge no jutsu and had taken his place at the job). So in the end Iruka had to admit his defeat.

Naruto was just prizing the boy when a bored voice interrupted him:

- There you are at last. Mendoukuse (Troublesome)…

- Ohayo, minnasan! – greeted Naruto sheepishly rubbing the back of his had.

There, on the bridge, were all his friends. It seemed that no body except Shukamaru, who was lying on the grass and watching the clouds, had seen him and Konohamaru arriving. Chouji was eating his potato chips and looking at Sakura and Ino who were arguing… AGAIN! Kiba was learning Akamaru a new trick and Shino and Hinata seemed to be spacing out. Only Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, INO PIG!?

- I SAID, FOREHEAD GIRL, THAT SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!

- YOU WISH!!!

- Um, Sakura-chan… - Naruto was desperately trying to attract the girl's attention (he had a crush on her ever since the Academy).

- WHAT DO YOU WANT, PUNK!

When they saw the scary expression on the pink-haired girl's face both Naruto and Konohamaru took a step back. The younger boy jumped when he stepped on something. At the next moment Konohamaru was hanging in the air and was quickly starting to choke.

* * *

**Ha-ha! I'm so evil! What will happen to Konohamaru? What will be the first meeting between the Sand Four and the Rookie Nine be like? Read all about it next time !) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**The third chap is finally ready!**

Konohamaru's attempts to breathe attracted the attention of all the genins on the bridge. An older boy had gripped the front of the Academy student's shirt.

- You brat! I'll teach you not to step on other people…

- Hey, leave him alone! – Naruto was standing right before Kankuro. The 'cat' boy smirked:

- Make me. – He was just about to hit the little boy when a sudden sharp pain in his hand made him stop. 'ugh' was the one thing that Konohamaru could utter after he had been dropped from such a high. At least he could breathe now.

- First you come to our village then you try to make trouble.

Everyone turned towards the nearby tree where on one of the lowest branches was sitting Sasuke. He was playing with a pebble and had an annoyed look on his face.

- Why you little…

- What do you think you are doing?

Sasuke nearly fell from the tree. He was astonished. 'When did he get there?! I didn't even sense him!'

At the other side of the tree trunk, just next to him was another boy. The stranger had used his chakura to stick to a branch and now he was upside down.

- I-i-i… nothing, Gaara! They started it first and…

- Uruse! (Shut up!) If you say another word I'll kill you…

But he never had the time to finish. Just at that moment the Konoha group spotted three kunai which cut the branch that the boy had sticked to. At the middle of the fall the unknown shinobi seemed to disappear into the thin air.

- What DO YOU think you are doing, Gaara?

For the second time this minute Sasuke jumped from surprise and almost fell on the ground. Just in front of the Rookie Nine was standing another girl who seemed to be the spitting image of the red-haired boy who had just materialized next to her. Waves of anger were spreading towards the konoichi who seemed to ignore them.

For the genins it wasn't that easy. Hundreds of questions were rushing in their heads. But before anyone could say something the strange girl spoke:

- Please forgive my antisocial excuse of a brother. He's been a little depressed these days. You see, he forgot his teddy bear at home and…

The anger had become a killing intend- the strongest one Naruto had ever experienced. 'What the hell is he?' A voice in his mind hissed '_Shukaku!'._ The blond decided to think about it later. He simply couldn't space out in such a moment. The situation would be funny if it wasn't so 'DEAD serious'. The boy, called Gaara, was giving his twin murderous looks. The cork on his denk was steadily going out and both Kankuro and Temari knew what would happen.

- Let's all hug the psycho!

Everybody froze in front of the shocking scene (Sasuke was just tired to struggle to stay ON the tree branch so he let himself fall). The obviously crazy girl had just hugged her red-haired brother and now his head was buried in her chest. Until he was starting to blush more and more the kunoichi hissed quietly in his ear:

_- You will get away from here now or I'll reveal your other secrets. And…- _The boy was already bright red._ - …I know about your boxers with smiles!_

They never understood how Gaara was able to disappear so fast.

- Sorry about that.

All Konoha genins turned to the girl in front of them. Just now they noticed how pretty she was. Red locks were spread on her shoulders and her bright eyes were shining with excitement.

- My name is Sabaku no Gaariko. Nice to meet you all.

She stretched her hand forward. First to get over the shock was Naruto. He smiled back and shook the girl's hand.

- I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The future Hokage! And these are Sakura-chan and Ino-chan. – The girls waved to Gaariko. – That's Hinata-chan and Shino. – When Naruto said her name the girl blushed brightly. The Sand kunoichi noticed that but just waved to her. – These are Shikamaru and Chouji. – Shikamaru mumbled 'Mendoukuse' (Troublesome) and Chouji just continued eating his potato chips. - And these are Kiba and his dog - Akamaru. Sasuke-bastard is nowhere to be seen.

At his last words Sakura and Ino frowned.

- Nice to meet you all! These are my teammates Kankuro and Temari. What you saw before was my twin-brother Sabaku no Gaara. We'll be staying here for a while. And by the way, Hinata-chan, could you tell me where my room is. I couldn't find it myself after the small… incident I had in the morning.

Everybody looked surprised towards Hinata.

- U-um. They are staying in the Hyuuga mansion and we already met. A-about the bathroom, it is next to my cousin's room.

- Oh, is that the boy with the long hair and nice body?

At these words Sakura and Ino came closer. This was getting sooo interesting!

- From where do you know that?!

- Oh, well… It's a long story.

- WE HAVE PLENTY OF TIME! - All the genins shouted at once. They were eager to find what had happened between the always cold looking Hyuuga prodigy and the exotic girl from the Sand. Their minds imagined many piquant scenes.

- We just bumped into one another. That's all!

Everybody sweatdropped. 'She totally crushed them!' Temari thought while she was trying to hide her smile.

- Well, I was hoping that someone would show me around.

Ino had to help in her parents' flower shop, Kiba, Hinata and Shino had a D ranked mission and Shikamaru and Chouji were going to have barbeque at their favorite restaurant. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had a meeting with their sensei (teacher) so they invited Gaariko to join them. The girl immediately accepted but Kankuro and Temari preferred to continue their walk around Konoha.

Until Gaariko was passing Kankuro he whispered to her:

- _Wow, Gaariko you totally saved my butt back there!_

He couldn't see her face but when she spoke he froze.

- _We'll talk about your actions later…_

And she followed the members of team 7. 'She is even scarier than Gaara when she wants to…' The boy was still shivering when he saw that his female companion was way ahead.

* * *

Soon the four teens were at the training area and for a great surprise of the Konoha shinobi, leaning on a tree was another, older ninja. He had spiky silver hair that screamed 'No touchy!' and his face was hidden behind a mask. His forehead protector was above his left eye so the only visible part of his face was his right eye and brow. The man was wearing a green jounin vest with numerous pockets. He was holding an orange book and when Gaariko read the title she understood he was another hopeless pervert. 

- Usually I am the one late. – The jounin looked up from his book.

- But Kakashi-sensei! We have a good reason not to be on time. You see, we were at the bridge and then that scary cat guy came and then the boy with the make up was just about to kill him when some kunai cut the branch and, and…

- Cut it out, you looser! – Sasuke was starting to get annoyed. Sakura didn't want the two boys to start another fight so before Naruto had the chance to reply the pink-haired kunoichi pushed their new friend forward.

- Kakashi-sensei, meet Sabaku no Gaariko. She is a Suna shinobi and is staying here on exchange basis.

The red-haired girl waved, friendly smiling at the jounin. The Copy ninja was eyeing her with an interest. 'She is very successfully hiding her amount of chakura. But just by her stance I can tell she is pretty strong. I wonder what the level of her abilities is.'

- Today we'll have practice. Divide into pairs and begin with a sparring… First, you two!

Naruto and Sakura stood one against another. They both had determined looks on their faces. 'Fight!'

The girl jumped and sent a kick but the boy grabbed her leg and twisted it. The kunoichi pushed herself form the ground and tried to smash the blonde's head. But Naruto saw her movements and ducked just on time.

- You know, Gaariko-chan, Kakashi-sensei push us very hard when it comes to training. But he never does anything accept for reading his perverted book. Plus he is always late. – At these words the silver-haired jounin lifted his visible eyebrow towards the blue-eyed genin who was now trying to block another set of kicks and punches sent in his direction. The boy felt in his duty to inform Gaariko about his teammates features so he continued on loud voice:

- And Sasuke-bastard is always acting moody and cool but actually he can't be of much help when it comes to battle. – At his last words Sasuke groaned and Sakura furiously tried to punch Naruto in the face but the blonde was too fast. – Sakura-chan is really great! She is so beautiful and smart. But when she is mad I sometimes wonder if she really is a girl…

That's it! She had had enough! The pink-haired kunoichi cracked her knuckles. Flames were burning around her and inner Sakura was screaming: 'I'm sooo going to kick your ass!' The berserk girl raised her fist. She was trembling with fury and Naruto understood he had gone too far. But it was already too late and he couldn't prevent it. The boy closed his eyes waiting for the hit.

* * *

**Is Naruto going to survive Sakura's punishment? What will be the next fight like? What happens when Gaariko starts getting serious? Wait for the next part of the adventure! Soon on FanFiction ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The new part of the fanfic is finally here! I know I said I'll be updatin every two weeks or so but I decided that this period will be the deadline. I'll update as soon as I type the chapter. BTW, did you noticed that the chapters are getting longer?)**

**P.S. About the question of Reidluver. This chap will answer it but wait for the future ones to clear all the misteries around Gaariko's seal!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sakura was furious. Fire was burning in her eyes and Inner Sakura was groaning. She raised her fist to hit the reason of her bad mood when a hand stopped her.

- Not in front of our guest, Sakura.

Kakashi was standing between her and Naruto who had closed his eyes waiting for the impact. At the jounin's words the blond sighted. He just couldn't believe how easy he dot out of that mess. He made fun of his two teammates and his sensei and they were just letting him be. '… Wait a second! Where is Kakashi-sensei?! He was here a second ago…' A loud shout from behind interrupted the boy's thoughts:

- Hidden Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Gogoshi!!! (A thousand years of pain)

Naruto didn't even look back. He knew exactly what will happen. With a sudden shriek he was sent flying high in the sky. He could even see the Hokage monument. Soon he started falling and because of the great speed he wasn't able to grab on to something so he was falling like a stone. The boy crushed into some branches on his way down but about ten meters above the ground he got stuck between two trees. When the blond could breathe again he muttered beneath his breath:

- Me and my big mouth…

* * *

Sakura sweatdropped: 'What was that about the guests again?'

Gaariko was shocked to see the jounin use such technique. She clearly saw him moving quicker than the others could see it) behind Naruto. The girl's unique ability to 'see and feel' the energy around her helped her a lot in understanding techniques. The jounin had gathered his hands into the Beginning Seal. After that he had concentrated a large amount of chakura into his fingers. The next part was a little…disturbing. The man had stuck his hands into the boy's butt releasing all the chakura at once. It made the boy fly off like a champagne cork.

After the first moment of shock Gaariko decided that the jutsu wasn't bad at all. And with the proper modifications it could become perfect! She really didn't like the sticking part so she had to think of an alternative.

- Well, it seems that the first match is over. It's your turn - Gaariko-san, Sasuke! Prepare yourselves! The rules are the same. Begin!

Sasuke noticed that the girl had left her denk next to a tree and was now waiting for him to attack. She was standing in unknown for the boy Taijutsu stance and seemed to be in defense position. 'OK, that's my chance.'

The last Uchiha rushed towards his opponent and sent her a flying kick which was instantly dogged. He continued sending various kicks and punches but none of them seemed to hit. The red-haired girl dogged every one of them and seemed to have no difficulty at all in predicting his next movement. Sasuke was getting pissed off and he didn't noticed how he was increasing his speed. Gaariko was able to keep up with him and was still in defense position.

The two were sparring at such speed that even Kakashi had difficulties tracking them without using the Sharingan what leaves for Sakura. 'Wow, Gaariko-chan is so awesome! I've never seen someone so fast accept for Sensei.'

Seeing that this won't be over soon the jounin said:

- You may use weapons as well.

Sasuke reached for a kunai and threw it at his opponent who just used her to doge it. 'I'll have to put an end to this now!' He stretched his hands and many chakura wires appeared out of nowhere. The Uchiha survivor tried to tie up the girl and he nearly succeeded. The Suna shinobi saw the wires at the last moment but was able due to her flexibility to avoid most of them. But one of them passed very close to her face…

'I just can't believe it! She got away again!' The raven-haired ninja was soon going to run out of breath, ideas and chakura. His opponent was really strong but the boy stubbornly refused to admit it. He after all was an Uchiha. Sasuke reached for another kunai and some shuriken and was about to attack when he saw his opponent. 'What the…?'

Gaariko was standing still in the middle of the training ground and didn't seem to notice him or anything else around her. She had a shocked expression and a cut on her cheek. The girl slowly raised her hand and touched the wound and looked at the trace of blood on her fingers. Unlike her twin she had the ability to 'turn off' the protection of the sand and there were a few times she had seen her own blood despite she used the sand protection very rarely. She just stood there watching her hand. Sasuke couldn't see her face but slowly she raised her head again. The kunoichi had closed her eyes and her face was unreadable. 'Time to get serious!' She suddenly opened them and Sasuke backed off. 'What the hell is she!? And what's with the determined look on the face.' But at that moment the girl reached for her ninja bag and pulled something small. She quickly opened it and Sasuke realized it was a miniature scroll. The red-haired girl bit her thumb and made a red bloody streak on the paper.

- Kengeki Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Weapon Summoning Technique)

There was a cloud of smoke and in the next second Gaariko was holding a halberd (for more info, see belw), pointing it at the Konoha genin. Despite of the weapon being long and pretty heavy the boy noticed the ease with which the kunoichi was holding it. 'This is bad. She seems to have mastered fighting with this and on top of that now she has the advantage due to the length.'

- Now … IT'S MY TURN!

The girl rushed ahead giving no time for her opponent to react. She swung her weapon horizontally and was about to chop Sasuke into halves (at least Sakura and Ino wouldn't have had to argue more over the prodigy) when he jumped. 'He will fall right into my trap!' The Suna shinobi fixed the halberd into the ground and when her opponent touched the ground she crouched, very much like a cat, and disappeared from sight. 'Not again! I f she keeps vanishing like that…Oh, shit! She is behind me!' At that moment Sakura just stood shocked not wanting to believe to what she sees and even Kakashi looked away from his book. Gaariko was crouching just behind her opponent holding her weapon in the wrong way. 'What is she doing? She can't use her weapon like that, unless…' The jounin looked at the girl's face - an impish smile was on her lips. The Copy Nin sighed. The pink-haired girl next to him looked at him surprised.

- This match is over.

A shout made the girl turn her gaze towards the battle.

- Hidden Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Gogoshi - Gaariko style!!!

Sasuke just stood there. His expression was quickly changing from surprised to painful as the halberd hung from his butt. In the next moment he followed Naruto's steps giving a last shriek of embarrassment and pain flying towards the sunset.

- Hm… It seems that both our boys lost today. Sakura, Gaariko you did great today so Sakura, you'll have tomorrow a day off. See you around! - And he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

- Where is he rushing for?

Gaariko was just hanging her denk on her back. The two girls left the training area and headed for their homes.

- Naturally he's going to read that perverted book of his. Say, do you have any plans for tomorrow? I can show you around if you like.

- Oh, great! Thanks! I really heed some things to buy and I also heard that there are hot springs here. I would to visit them but first my comrades and I have to meet the Hokage so let's meet at noon in front of the Hyuuga mansion.

- OK, Gaariko. See you tomorrow.

And they took off towards the last rays of the sun.

Talking about sunsets.

* * *

Naruto was still stuck between the branches. He was just doing to make kage bunshins to help him out when he heard a shout coming closer and closer and in the next second Sasuke arrived flying heading straight for the place that the blond was. The Uchiha saw what would happen but could not prevent it so in the next moment he crashed into the other boy. They were so stuck that they couldn't move at all. On top of that it seemed that they had hugged tightly each other. But nothing could stop Naruto from teasing his rival so he said in his ear:

- So… you used the fast mail too?

- Shut up, dobe or I'll kill you…

And he tried to reach the others boy throat but instead he broke some branches and the result was that now they had a few centimeters between their faces.

- Kiss me, kill me … what's the difference.

* * *

- Come in!

The door of the Hokage office opened and a certain silver-haired jounin entered.

- Hokage-sama, I've come to talk to you about one of the new comers.

The Third was sitting, as usual, with his back towards the door but at the man's words he turned towards him. The old man really wanted to know more about the Sand shinobis' abilities.

- My team had encountered them earlier this day and they brought with them one of the girls - Sabaku no Gaariko. At first I noticed that she is hiding her chakura level but the denk on her back attracted all of my attention. Due to the information I have on her, her brother and she always carries them. But when she had a sparring match with Uchiha Sasuke she left it aside and used advanced ninjutsu and a weapon summoning techniques and she showed a great chakura control. But not this is worrying me. I am sure you have noticed the shapeless seal on her left shoulder. -The Hokage nodded his head. - During the battle it obtained the shapes of a flame and the kanji for energy. It seems that she has some special ability. She had only seen mine technique once and was able to copy it and still make it her own … in a way. And she even beat Sasuke. - At this words The Third looked disbelievingly in the one visible eye of the jounin in front of him. Kakashi nodded assent.

- Good job. You are dismissed.

The teacher bowed and disappeared. The Sandaime (Third Hokage) turned back towards the window, his gaze down on the village. He stood still thinking about what the jounin had just said. 'Well, I'll find out tomorrow…'

* * *

**_Halberd_- it's a kind of weapon. ( If you have watched 'Shaman King', halberd is the weapon that Len(Ren) is using.) It consists of a long stick which has blades on its two ends - the one is big and the other is either small or is missing. If you still can't get my point see in my profile. Soon there will be a pic of Gaariko with the halberd.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there! Here is my newest creation. The chapters are getting longer and longer. About this one I wrote fewer jokes than usual but ther is an interesting Flashback!) Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 5

The sun had disappeared behind the horizon quite some time ago and now the sky was lighted by the moon and the stars. The streets were deserted and only cats' eyes would spark in the narrow alleys from time to time. Suddenly a noise of approaching footsteps could be heard and from behind the corner showed up a girl. Gaariko was heading towards the Hyuuga mansion. The day was pretty exciting and filled with various events and she was dreaming for her bed, which waiting for her, calling her…

She stopped suddenly. The girl had seen it with the corner of her eye. Something was sparkling between the trees. From where she was standing it seemed that 'it', whatever it was, was a living creature. It was moving from time to time. Just like it wanted her to follow. The girl looked about. There was no living soul around and the road seemed ghostly and spooky. She shivered. She was hesitating what to do but then she turned on her 'sand protection' and disappeared between the tree trunks.

* * *

Neji was lying on his back. He was thinking about how his day had passed and he simply couldn't define it as successfully. He didn't have in mind the crappy mission or the mumbling that he had had from Hiashi-sama for being unforgivably late for lunch. It was that strange girl who was in his thoughts. He…how could he embarrass himself like that in front of her (to be more precise-on top of her). At this thought he blushed furiously again and turned to the other side so no one could see his face through the window, forgetting that everybody had the Byakugan and his actions were in vain. He was repeating again and again in his mind what had happened taking mental notes about how a person is NOT supposed to behave when an unknown and pretty girl is around. He had acted like a total moron, just standing there and mumbling some lame excuses. What was wrong with him! He was not just anybody – he was a Hyuuga and he had his pride… lots and lots of it! But something in the girl had left him speechless (of course he would never admit such thing even to himself) and the prodigy couldn't explain what had made him swallow his tongue. Neji still remembered the look on the unknown guest's face. At first she looked slightly surprised but when he looked at her blue, deep eyes he only saw sympathy and warmth. He had never seen such eyes before…or maybe he was wrong. 

The boy stood up and lit a candle. The flame lighted the small room with warm shine. It was neat and rather empty. There was a bed on one side of it and a wardrobe and a table with two chairs on the other. On the table there was a reading lamp and a single picture. It was made at his first day as a member of team Gai. There were four people on it. On the left, his teammate, Rock Lee was standing in the 'good guy' pose sticking his thumbs up and giving the camera a bright smile. Next to him was Tenten. She was smiling and waving towards the camera and her lips were frozen while saying the word 'cheese'. Little apart from the others was his younger self with a serious face and crossed in front of him arms. Behind the three genin was their jounin teacher – Maito Gai. He seemed to be an older version of Lee and he also was greening stupidly at the camera. Two years had passed since then and a lot of things had changed (although the passionate stupidity of the two green spandex wearing 'beasts' seemed to be immune against time).

The pale-eyed boy went towards the wardrobe and opened it wide. It was divided into two sections – a big one and a smaller one. The bigger was being used by Neji to keep his ninja outfits. There wasn't a great variety though. There were a few white shirts and dark shorts and a white MALE kimono for special celebrations. When the boy saw the robe he frowned slightly at the memory of the last time he had worn it.

_Flashback_

_Neji was seven years old. All Konoha villagers were celebrating the Feast of Fire which was held once every four years. He, as all the Hyuuga members, was in the center of the village wearing his festival kimono. Neji used to wear his long black hair untied. He was next to one of the huge bonfires lighting the night. Suddenly he heard a male voice behind him_

_- __Hey, this is no place for little girls to hang around. Did you hear me? Show some respect and turn towards the person who is talking to you!_

_Neji turned around to look at the impolite girl the man was talking to and was surprised to see the older person looking at him._

_- That's better, girlie! Now get out of here before… oh!_

_Just at that moment the fire had lightened Neji's burning with fury face._

_-Oh, I'm so sorry little lady! I didn't know you were a Hyuuga._

_That was the time when Neji started wearing shorts, T-shirts and his hair tied._

_End Flashback_

'It was a scar of a lifetime', He thought and looked on the right, towards the smaller section of the wardrobe. It was divided into many drawers and the boy opened one of them. It was full of some tiny objects and an old photo. The boy picked it up and the other things in the drawer were uncovered. There was a golden ring and a medallion. If it was opened it played a nice but sad melody that remained the boy of his past; a past in which he still had his father. He looked back at the picture in his shivering hands. There, on a bench, were sitting two people; his father and mother. The man seemed to be the spitting image of his uncle – Hyuuga Hiashi. And no wonder. Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Hizashi were twins but the one born before the other set the course of Neji's destiny. The boy turned his gaze towards the woman and gasped. 'It can't be!' She had beautiful young face, dark, maybe brown hair and a warm smile. But not that attracted the boy's attention. 'Her eyes are just the same as that girl's!'

* * *

- So beautiful… 

Gaariko passed between some trees and after she crossed a berry bush she found herself on the bank of a small lake. It was a quiet and hidden place and the moon reflecting in the water surface had made it look like it was alive. There was a weeping willow nearly touching the flat water surface so the girl hid under it her clothes and dived into the lake.

It was really refreshing after the heat and the dust. She rested on the surface watching the stars. She could hardly remember the last time she had done that.

Once they had gone to a mission to the Water Country and a boy there had thought her how to swim. Then they had completed their mission and went to Suna where there was only desert sand. She really liked to swim so she was fully enjoying herself at the moment. If only this could last forever… At that moment there was a sound of a broken stick and Gaariko knew she was not alone. She placed herself in position in which she was sure that only her head was seen above the water and said in a loud voice:

- I know you're there. Show yourself!

There was a movement in the bushes and then a tiny figure came out of the shadows. When the moonlight lit its face the red-haired kunoichi gasped in surprise.

- Hinata-chan! What in the name of Suna, are you doing here in that time of night?

- U-u-um… I w-was just…ano…

She shut and blushed so furiously that she shone like a lighthouse on the lake's bank.

Gaariko quickly swam towards the weeping willow and put on her clothes. She then got under the thick branches and headed to the other girl. The Hyuuga heiress was sitting on a rock near the water. She was looking at the night sky and the stars were reflected into her pale silver eyes. She looked worried and nervous. When the other girl sat besides her, she bowed down her gaze. Gaariko wasn't going to pressure her so she jus waited.

- I-I come here to train. I know I'm a weakling so I decided to polish my skills. I really want to be acknowledged by Na- … by a certain someone…

- That's great, Hinata-chan! I'm really impressed! But I'm sure that you are not weak at all.

But the girl shook her head.

- I really am weak; especially for a Hyuuga. My younger sister, Hanabi, has beaten me up in every sparring we have had. My Father keeps telling me I'm a shame to the Hyuuga clan. He says we must be strong and firm in a battle. But I really don't want to hurt the others… I just can't. I decided to become a medical ninja but if someone finds I'd be in big trouble because Hyuugas are warriors, not medics. I found these scrolls with some elementary medical techniques but for them is needed a perfect chakura control so I come here to practice.

- What have you practiced so far?

- Three climbing and walking on water but I still can't master it and I fell in the lake almost every time…

- OK, so that is the first thing we are going to do. I would suggest you to take off most of your clothes so they don't get soaked with water…What is it?

Hinata was looking at her in great surprise.

- What do you mean? Are you going to help me with my training?

- Sure, why not! Besides I'll practice, too. My chakura control is not very good and I don't know a single healing jutsu. By the way from where did you have those things?

She was pointing at Hinata's bag which had opened and from inside had fallen on the glass a few scrolls. They looked pretty old and Gaariko really wanted to know where her companion had found them.

- From the Konoha library. I go there very often and some time ago I found them and started to practice. If you like I'll take you there to see for yourself.

The red-haired kunoichi nodded thoughtfully as she picked one of them and opened it. The moonlight lighted the paper and she was amazed to find so many various training exercises and medical techniques. 'Wow, they sure got a nice library! Suna's is not bad either but I should visit this one for sure. I just might find something interesting.' She got up and said to the Hyuuga:

- OK, Hinata-chan. Let's get started. First let me see how you climb trees without using your hands…

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Please review and share your opinion with me.**

**Next chapter: Sand's team first mission and report from Konoha hot springs!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay I finally typed that LONG chappie! Sorri about the Grand Waiting but I just had no time to write it. Now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

- Team 7 reporting.

Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage and the other jounins in the Mission room. Rubbing the back of his head he handed a folder to the white-haired leader.

- We captured the lost pet Tora…again.

- Good job. Than your next mission would be…

The Third picked up a scroll with a big "D" written on its back and looked through it to find a suitable task for the Genins. – Maybe going shopping for an old lady, or walking dogs, or…

- I refuse to go on more crappy missions! I want to go on real ones so I'd get stronger and become the Hokage!

Everybody turned towards the three Genins behind Kakashi. The girl looked angry at the boy in the middle, ready to smack his head and the black-haired boy on the right just looked annoyed. The loudmouthed blond had sat on the floor with his hands crossed on his chest. He was looking towards the Hokage with determination.

- Naruto… - Iruka, who was sitting next to The Third, sighted. – Only "D" ranked missions are for ninjas of your level… you know that!

Of course the boy knew that but even after the countless times the teacher had explained it, the blond still refused to accept it. Naruto only made a funny face and turned his back to the teacher.

The Hokage smirked and said:

- Is that so… Than if you insist that much I'd give you an escort "C" ranked mission.

At the old man's words Naruto cheered and jumped from the ground. Everyone else looked surprised. The Third continued:

- You'd have to take a bridge builder safe to the Wave country. You have to guard him from thieves and bandits along the way…

At that moment there was a knock on the door and when it opened an old man entered. He had gray spiky hair and beard. He wore a hat and plain fish-man's clothes.

- Ah, Tazuna-san! I want you to meet your bodyguards.

The teens and the man looked at each other.

"I'll be alone with my beloved Sasuke-kun! Take that Ino Pig!"- Thought Sakura and her inner self punched the air.

"I'll have to pack some extra instant mizu ramen a-and some of that with the pork flavor or … or maybe there would be some foreign flavors…" – Thought Naruto.

"Hn…" – Thought Sasuke.

Tazuna frowned. "They are just a bunch of kids. They won't stand a chance against Gato's man…"

- Hah! What can these kids do…?

- Don't underestimate them. – Kakashi spoke. – They are full-fledged ninjas and besides… there's nothing to worry about because I'm going to come too.

Tazuna didn't look convinced and was just about to continue arguing when the door opened for a second time and four other Genins entered the Mission room.

- Gaariko-chan! What are you doing here? – Naruto was looking at the Sound Four in confusion.

When the red-haired kunoichi saw her new found friends she smiled.

- Hi, everybody! It's nice to see you. My comrades and I were summoned here by the Hokage yesterday but I see it's not the right time, so we'll wait outside…

- Please stay. – The Third was smiling. He had just thought of a brilliant idea. He turned to the bridge builder. – Tazuna-san, you weren't sure that team 7 would be enough, were you?

The man nodded. Naruto furiously tried to "kill the old geezer" but Sakura held him tight. (Sakura-chan… I can't… breathe…)

- Well then, it' decided. The four of you will go on this"D" ranked mission along with team 7. You'll leave tomorrow morning. At 8 am you have to be at the Main gate of the village. Now go pack. I would like to talk with the Sand siblings.

Kakashi and his team bowed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The Hokage then invited the rest to go to his office.

When hr closed the door behind them the old man asked the teens to sit. He took out four folders from one of the drawers of his deck.

- I saw your portfolios. Until now, you had been on "C", "D" and even "B" ranked missions. This mission with team 7 is something like a test. It is for me to decide the difficulty of your future assignments. Until you stay in Konoha, the four of you will be sent on missions with different teams. You'd probably be separated and go to different tasks…

The Hokage suddenly paused seeing Temari's raised hand.

- Yes, Temari.

- My apologies, Hokage-sama, but separating us is definitely not a good idea. I mean, you'd seen Gaara's portfolio… - The man nodded. - …we should be at least grouped in pairs.

- Than, I suppose, you would go with Gaara and the other two would work together.

- That's not possible either. – Kankuro spoke quietly. – I'm rather a mid or close range fighter and Temari is a long range. As for the twins… – He continued. – Well, I suppose they are "every" range fighters. And besides… Gaariko is the only one capable of controlling Gaara and his demon.

The red-haired girl nodded and than added while smiling wide:

- So the best thing to do is for "Tits" (she is not meaning breasts) and "Ku-ku" (she means itJ) to work together and let me take care of my naughty little brother…

- STOP CALLING ME THAT!

The three above mentioned shouted at once. Couldn't she just for once call them with their real names!

The Hokage started laughing so hard that he couldn't possibly stop so he somehow managed to tell them that they were dismissed.

When the teens got out of the building it was still the middle of the day so they decided to look around. The four ninjas were walking along the main street when they heard music being played somewhere near. Their curiosity (and the fact that every one of them lost to Gaariko in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors), took them in front of a bar. It was small and brightly showed with a big sign above the entrance. When they saw what was written on it the two boys and Temari were asking themselves why Destiny was being so cruel. Gaariko was smiling wide. Playful flames were burning in her eyes.

- Do you know what I am thinking?

The other three knew that escaping wasn't possible so they could only swallow nervously knowing what would follow…

* * *

Naruto had just packed the most of his luggage and was now heading towards Ichiraku ramen. He was planning to eat an extra large portion and was dreaming about the perfect aroma of cooked ramen when he saw a crowd of people laughing and pointing at something in one of the nearby shops windows. The boy came closer and now he saw it wasn't a shop but a Karaoke bar! The audience was laughing at something on the little stage, in the bottom of the bar so Naruto couldn't see it. He tried to get in but the crowd had blocked the entrance. But the blond didn't give up that easy, so he crouched and went in going around the legs of the people. After being stepped on a few times, Naruto found an empty spot near the stage and stood up. 

What he saw made him fall on the ground again. On the small and bright scene there were four people. To be more precise – two people and two "animals". The background was something that had to represent a farmer's house and a cow shed. The boy didn't have much time to look at the people but he noticed that two of them were obviously farmers and the other two were dressed like a cat and a cow.

In that moment the music started and the "farm girl" started singing. She had a great, tender voice and everybody went quiet but when the "farm boy" opened his mouth the audience burst into laughter. He wasn't actually singing. The boy was rather mumbling some sort of rap but the combination with the girl's soft tones was great. And to be even better, at each refrain, the "cat" and the "cow" backed up the "happy couple" with some very successful "meows" and "muus". The song wasn't long, and thank God, because Naruto and the others couldn't breathe while laughing and applauding the new stars in the Karaoke sky.

The Genin decided to go backstage and meet the "farm quartet", so he passed behind the curtains unseen and was looking around for the dressing room when he heard loud voices from a door on the left:

- That was awesome! You did great! – An excited girl's voice said.

- Hn…never again…making a bet with you… - mumbled another voice.

- And you looked really cute with those whiskers! Honestly! – The girl turned to somebody else.

- Really? Maybe I should paint some on my cheeks… - An excited boy said.

- Why did I have to be the cow? – Another girl muttered unhappily.

- Well, the others already had rolls…- Started to explain the first female voice but she was interrupted by the anxious boy:

- And besides, you look alike!

- **What do you mean?** – The girl's tone had become dangerous.

- Haven't you noticed that the four ponytails of yours are just like the cow's … OUCH!

Naruto couldn't help it so he opened the door. When the Konoha Genin had heard the voices he didn't believe it but now he was convinced.

The four Suna siblings were standing in the middle of the small room – all in their normal clothes but still with messed up hairs and grotesque make up. And it seemed that Temari had just banged Kankuro's head with her heavy fan…

* * *

After the five teens had gotten out of the Karaoke bar, Naruto suggested treating them to some ramen. 

- What is this? Is it some sort of food? – Curiously asked Gaariko watching her friend's face freeze. The boy was shocked to find that in Suna they didn't have a ramen stand. How could that be? How could anyone be so cruel to take away the joy from the sacred noodles?

The boy instinctively caught Gaariko's hand and dragged her along the streets. After the sudden action of Naruto, the Sand girl blushed, feeling the grip on her hand tighten. The other three followed and Gaara was giving furious glares to the boy, dared to touch his sister.

When they finally got in front of Ichiraku's ramen stand, the teens saw that there was already someone else…

- Oi, Naruto! Long time, no see.

- Iruka-sensei!

The Academy teacher was young, with a horizontal scar across his nose. He wore a forehead protector and his hair tied on a ponytail and had the Konoha's green vest. He smiled friendly towards the foreigners.

- I suppose these are the guests from Suna. Nice to meet you!

- Nice to meet you too… - But Naruto interrupted:

- Sensei, they haven't eaten ramen in their life before! Can you believe it?

Than the teacher turned to the owner and said:

- Old man, give us five portions of ramen please!

- Uum… this is so great… One more, please!

* * *

Gaariko and Naruto just couldn't stop eating. The others were watching with wide eyes how the old man was giving them the fifth bows of ramen. 

"They definitely have much in common." Thought Iruka, sweating when imagining the bill he had to pay. He looked at the other three. They hadn't eaten a lot so he said:

- Don't you like it?

- No, no. It's fine. We're just not hungry.

- I prefer cookies and milk instead… - Gaara mumbled.

- If you eat that you'll get fat! – Someone said from behind and everybody turned to see Ino and Sakura approaching. The blond girl starched her hand.

- Nice to meet you. I'm Ino.

Gaara just glared at her coldly and stood up to leave…

SLAP!!!

- How could you be so rude! Haven't I thought you anything!? Now say sorry and straight home, mister! You are so grounded! Now out of my site.

Everything happened so fast that when they returned the ability to talk Gaara was nowhere to be seen.

- Wow! That was fast! –Naruto had forgotten about the ramen and it was falling from his chopsticks.

Gaariko looked at him. She was still angry but she forced herself to smile. The girl reached for her pocket and took out a handkerchief and handed it to Naruto.

- Here. You have ramen on your face.

- Oh, thanks …

He was about to give it back when he saw it wasn't a handkerchief but a …

- OMG! An explosive tag!

- Don't worry! It's only a fake… I think. I still remember how one blown my brother's brows.

- Really?  
- Nah! Just kidding.

At that time Ino spotted the pile of ramen bows on the deck behind Naruto.

- Really, Naruto! The last time I saw you eating this, I thought it wasn't normal but now … it's worse. How can you eat 10 bows of ramen an expect to …

- Actually, half of these are mine. - Gaariko was smiling proudly.

- Oh… you know … this is very … very… uum…WHAT!? You ate that?

- Yup! Why?

Ino couldn't believe it. She rushed foreword and started examining the girl from head to toe. She looked at her legs, arms and even lifted up her vest to see her flat stomach.

- Have you lost your mind, Ino-Pig? What are you doing? Buying a horse or something?

- I suppose your friend is trying to find how Gaariko is able to eat whatever she wants and as much as she likes, and never goes on a diet. Am I right? – Temari spoke.

- No… diets … - Ino uttered.

- Nope. Just good metabolism and much training. The same reason, my brother won't get fat either.

- Won't … get … fat… - The blond girl was really starting to get depressed. Seeing that Gaariko quickly changed the subject:

- So … where were you going before my sensitive brother showed his politeness?

- Oh, yeah. We were heading for a big shopping tour. You see, there are many sales at this part of the year. Hoe about you to come with us?

- Our pleasure! – answered both Gaariko and Temari. Seeing where things were going to, Naruto and Kankuro tried to sneak out of the girl's range but they failed miserably.

- And where do you think you're going? We've got BIG plans for you two…

- Save us, Iruka-sensei! – cried Naruto while being dragged along with the other boy towards the main street.

- Well do your best, boys! – Iruka waved to them and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

- TRAITOR!

* * *

- Now, now boys! Don't be crybabies! Can't you carry a few boxes? 

- A FEW BOXES!? – mumbled Naruto, hidden behind a pile of colorful packages, rapidly growing. Kankuro's status was the same they had already passed through a clothes shop and they still had numerous places to visit. At this rate the two boys were not going to make it.

- You know, Gaariko, it's not possible for a mere human to carry that much. – Kankuro was panting heavily.

- Than be real ninjas and get your techniques in use. If you don't use him once in a while, Karasu will rotten.

- Great idea, Gaariko-chan! Hey, Naruto, make some Kagebunshins to help you out! And hurry it up! We've got a schedule to catch!

- Yes, Sakura-chan… - Muttered the boy and in a cloud of smoke, 15 Narutos appeared. – That's better. Listen up everybody! Do what the girls say.

The clones nodded and Ino and Sakura took out a rather large scroll labeled "Shopping route".

- Let's see… next shop – weapon shop!

- Awesome! I can't wait to see what the weapons like in the Leaf village are! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! - And Gaariko dashed towards a rather large shop with different kinds of weapons laid behind the store's window. When the group entered (The "slaves" stayed outside, waiting for their masters to return.) they saw the inside was divided into sections. The first one, next to the door, was for kunai and shuriken. Gaariko and Sakura took some shopping baskets and started stuffing them with different ninja tools. They stayed in the shop for an hour and until than, they had kunai, shuriken, exploding tags, smoke bombs, ninja wire and some senbon. They were just about to leave when they noticed another section, separated from the others. There, on big, dusty shelves were placed different kinds of katanas and knives. The red-haired kunoichi looked at them closer. Two swords with short and curved blades caught her eye. She grabbed them and made a sharp spin and cut the nearby chair into halves.

- I'm gonna like those…

- But be careful, miss! Those blades are poisoned. The antidote is very rare!

The girl turned to see the owner and his daughter coming. She smiled and said:

- Don't worry. I know how to use them, and besides… they can't hurt me…

The others stayed quiet. Only Temari realized the girl's words.

- Anyway – Continued Gaariko. – I'll take these too! – And she pointed the black gloves next to the swords.

Seeing at what she was pointing, the owner's daughter smiled. – You've got a good taste. – And then she putted on one of the gloves and sharp claws showed up above her fingers. – These are perfect for silent attack and climbing. Nice to meet you! I'm Tenten.

- Nice to meet you too! I'm Gaariko and these are my sister - Temari, my brother – Kankuro and our friends – Naruto, Sakura and Ino.

- Hi, minnasan. Um … excuse me but does anyone here have something to do with the crowd outside?

- Crowd? What crowd?

Just at that moment everyone realized what the girl meant…

- OMG! (Sakura)

- My clones! (Naruto)

- My boxes! (Temari)

- My slaves! (Ino)

- My dolls… I mean puppets! (Kankuro)

Everyone rushed ahead and Gaariko and Tenten followed.

There were a great number of people outside. They were coming to watch the strange group of identical boys and puppets, carrying packages and shopping bags. The strangest thing was that some of the clones had red, others – pink and third – blond hair. That way, each girl got her own servants to carry her things around.

The three girls decided not to cause any more commotion so they headed towards the chemistry, the clones marching behind. After everything they needed for the mission was bought (including a small crystal bottle with antidote for the blade's poison) the teens opened the "Shop Scroll".

- Next and last – At these words, the boys (all 17 of them) cheered. – we have to visit the village's market for some food for the mission. – said Sakura and putted the scroll back into her backpack.

Shopping in the big store was fun. Everybody liked different things to eat. In the end, they had roamed at least 10 times so at last, everybody was happy: Kankuro with his Snickers; Temari with her vegetarian salads; Sakura and Ino with their dietician foods and Naruto and Gaariko just didn't calmed down, until they bought all the instant ramen they found. Of course, the girl bought lots and lots of cookies for her brother. Such a loving sister! (There were only three packages of the type Gaara liked so she got him whatever they had.) When they had given all the food to the slaves to carry, hey barely stayed on their feet.

- OK, everybody! That was for today. See you tomorrow and don't be late!

So they all took in different directions along with each one's clones.

Gaariko was just about to fallow Kankuro and Temari, when she saw an antiquary shop. Led by her curiosity, she went in.

It was semi-dark and it seemed no one was inside. But something attracted her to go deeper into the store and just in front of a big, old mirror, she saw it. A beautiful bow made of dark wood. It was perfectly made and when the girl took it in her hands, she noticed how light it was.

- Gorgeous, isn't it? – came a voice from the shadows. Than a figure stepped in the light and she saw an old man, probably the owner.

- How much does it cost?

- Oh, not much. But you won't find arrows for it that easy. They are very rare and expensive. I've got only one but it's not for sale.

- May I see it?

- Come in the room in the back. I'll show it to you.

Gaariko followed the man into another, smaller room lit by candles. The girl noticed many cupboards with numerous drawers, along the walls. The shop owner opened one of them ant took out a long box. The man carefully put it on the table and opened it. There, on a red cloth, laid a single arrow. The man gently took it out and on the light, spread by the trembling flames of the candles, Gaariko saw the reason, it was so rare.

At first it looked like an ordinary arrow, but when the kunoichi looked at it closer, she noticed tiny marks and symbols along the wood and the metal.

- What are these markings?

- Aah! That is a spell. That is an enchanted arrow.

- Really! – The girl looked at the arrow again. – Maybe I would be able to… yeah... It just might work. – The girl mumbled under her nose.

The owner looked confused. – I didn't quite catch you, miss.

- Oh, nothing, just if I may ask you to light some more candles so I can see well?

- Sure, here. Is this any better?

- Perfect! Now I think I'll be able to make an identical one…

- What are you talking about?! It's not possible! And even if it was, you don't have any materials or tools …

- I've got everything I need right here… - And she took out the cork of her denk.

* * *

- Perfect! An absolute copy of the original… But how… - The old man was still mumbling words without much sense in them. He was shocked to see how the san was obeying the will of the strange girl, who came in his antiquary shop. 

- Don't be afraid. It's my ability… something like a bloodline limit. Now, how about the bow? I'll make you 4 more arrows and with that one, you'll have 6 rare arrows. How does that sound? Will their price be enough for me to buy the bow?

- Absolutely. Each one of them will cost a fortune. What you give me… I can't take it…

- So we have a deal! – Said the kunoichi not hearing the man's protests. She quickly made and, along with the bow hid it in her denk. Than she said "farewell" to the startled owner and hurried after Kankuro and Temari.

* * *

The boy and the girl had just gotten to the Hyuuga mansion along with the clones, when the sun disappeared behind the horizon. They were just about to enter when a quiet voice said: 

- Welcome back. – Hinata came out of the porch. She looked around. – Where's Gaariko-san?

- She/s still shopping, Hinata-sama. – Replied Temari. Hearing the girl's name all the clones got in front of the brother and sister and said in choir:

- Hi, Hinata-chan! How's it going?

The girl froze. "Why is Naruto-kun's hair red? And how there got to be five of him?" She felt sick.

- I-I think I'm starting to see things…

And she fainted in Kankuro's hands.

- Why are you two standing here? And why is Hinata-chan unconscious? Wait! Actually, I don't wanna know. Spare me the details… - Gaariko had just appeared.

- Okaay. I can't just carry her around, can I?

- Just a second… - The red-haired girl came closer and pressed a point on Hinata's neck. The Hyuuga heir opened her eyes.

- What… Naruto-kun… Five of him…

- Easy, easy. They are just Kagebunshins. No need to fear. Now go rest! I'm gonna go just the same.

* * *

**Well, that's for now. Next time: The mission begins!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Sorry about the slow temp of writing new chappies but I have no insparation these days. Well, here's what I wrote! Please review so I would know if you like it or not. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

It was still early in the morning and there was nobody around accept for a group of seven teens and an old man. They all stood in the morning fog, nervously trembling, all with an annoyed looks on their faces. The man was mumbling something under his nose and was looking around while fussing.

- Where's that teacher of yours? – For the twentieth time asked Tazuna.

- We don't know. He should have been here by now… - groaned Sasuke in reply.

- I'm not paying Konoha to look after a whole kindergarten…

Everybody were at their limit and at this last words they took out their weapons and were just about to kill the annoying old geezer when a cloud of smoke told them that Kakashi had appeared.

- Yo! You see I got lost on the path of life…

- LIAR!

The collective shout nearly threw the teacher away. The jounin looked at the highly nervous Genins – all with took out weapons. "Not good. Better be on time for the next meeting…"

- OK, everybody! I see you are all ready to go so let's head for the Wave country when it's still early.

The group passed the Main gate of Konoha and got out in the wilderness. The sum had already showed up and it seemed that it was going to be a hot day. Just like the last few days. That's why, when the group was walking along the narrow path in the woods and they passed a plash Gaariko immediately knew something was wrong. She speeded up so to be walking next to her twin. He seemed to be aware of the situation as well.

- How many were they? – Gaara asked his sister while whispering.

- Two. – Replied the girl. – What are you going to do? You are not going to kill them are you? – When she saw the evil smile on his face she knew the answer. – Look, we need to use them to get some info. Besides… - Gaariko looked at Kakashi and smirked. – He knows about them too and he's already took measures. Look what! You take the left one and the other you leave to me. And DON'T kill him, understood! Here they come…

Like they were one, the twins took out the cork of their denks. Sand and metal crushed and all the other Genins turned to see an amazing scene. The twins were standing in the middle of the forest path with crossed hands – both of them with darkened faces. Sand was twisting around them and other two unknown ninjas were standing across them, both trying to get back their weapons which were now being held by the twin's sand.

"What is the meaning of this… they are so strong! I've never seen a person with so much chakura accept for Naruto! And what is this thing that's holding the weapons…" Sasuke was watching with wide eyes how the boy and girl held the two ninjas and tied them to a tree with an ease. Than suddenly, Gaariko's sand rushed towards Kakashi and slid him into halves.

- Kakashi-sensei! No! – Sakura cried. She saw the dead teacher falling on the ground and nearly collapsed. Naruto just couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Suna alleys – way stronger than he imagined. Kakashi-sensei – dead! This couldn't be happening!

- You can come out now, Kakashi! It's over and I think Sakura-chan needs a tea. – Gaariko said without looking at the Konoha Genins and the completely shocked Tazuna.

- What are you talking about?! Kakashi-sensei …he's… you just killed him!

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed on her knees not being able to stop crying.

- Easy there, Sakura! I'm not dead, see! It's just a log… - Kakashi appeared in front of the group.

- Sensei! You're alive! But how… - Naruto was astonished.

- He used Kawarimi no jutsu (Replication technique). – Sasuke muttered. He tried to cover up the amazement on his face.

- But I see there was no need to do it…- Kakashi looked at the Sand team. The red-haired teens were still holding the assassins tied up to the trees and Temari and Kankuro were trying to get some information out of them.

- Here's the deal – you tell us something and then we kill you painlessly. If you refuse to talk- we give you to him! – And Kankuro pointed the scary looking Gaara. The ninjas swallowed nervously while sweating but still refused to talk.

- Let me try!

Gaariko stood in front of the hostages. She smiled sweetly and said in friendly voice:

- Could you guys tell me why were you attacking us?

One of the nins laughed but then suddenly stopped and screamed. It felt like thousands of sharp needles were piercing his skin. The man had never felt such pain before.

- Please! – Gaariko smiled even wider as red stains showed up on the "sand ropes".

The two nins couldn't take it anymore as they felt like their skin was being ripped off – piece by piece.

- Stop… please stop! I'll tell you everything I know…

- See, bro! It's easy when you ask them nicely! – The girl smiled towards Kankuro who sighted helplessly:

- Well, yeah! Of course they'll talk when you torture them…

But Gaariko ignored his words and went to see how Sakura was feeling. When passing along Kakashi, the girl told him what she had learned from the nins. The man frowned behind his mask but didn't say a word. The girl left the jounin and went to the small group on the other side of the small clearing.

Kakashi had told everyone that they were going to camp here for the night and now there was a bonfire burning and several sleeping bags placed around it. The two man and the teens were sitting on three logs and were having dinner as the sun was setting. Everyone was quiet, and the forest looked scary.

Sasuke suddenly stood up and the rest looked at him in surprise. The boy said nothing and just disappeared between the trees. He just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier.

"That girl and her brother… how can they be Genins with that much power? And that sand…

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke went to the two ninjas – tied and obviously in pain. The two men were merely conscious. The raven-haired boy looked closely at the strong ropes…_

_- Sand…! But how could that be!_

_At that time Kakashi ordered to take a rest and Sasuke had to leave the assassins._

_End Flashback_

An awful shoat and loud noises, from the direction of where the others were, made Sasuke snap out of his thoughts. Panic sickened and worried about the others (of course he would never admit such thing even to himself), Sasuke dashed towards the camp. As he got nearer and nearer he could hear someone running about and screaming incomprehensible words. The boy finally passed through the thick bushes and he saw the camp turned up side down.

Kankuro, Temari and Sakura stood aside with shocked expressions and Naruto was laughing out his livers as rolling on the ground. Kakashi just stood there not knowing to laugh or to cry, so in the end he just brought out his orange book and started reading.

Sasuke turned his gaze towards the red-haired twins. The boy's face was just as brightly colored as his hair and he had funny expression on his face. There was a jag of milk and about 10 packages of cookies next to him. Gaara was holding his neck and was trying to say something to his sister but she couldn't understand him so at last he put one of the cookie packages in her hands.

- What do you want? These are cookies, are they not? Look here! – And Gaariko stared reading what was written on the package. – "Konoha's best Cookies! Extra large and delicious! With …" – At this part of the text the girl swallowed nervously. – "With extra hot chili flavor…"

* * *

After half an hour everybody was sleeping, accept for Kakashi. The jounin was staying on guard just in case. He looked away from his orange book and gazed upon the sleeping teens and Tazuna. Sasuke and Sakura were turned to one side and their faces were hidden in the shadows cast by the campfire. Naruto was lying on his back with his mouth open and with a sleeping hat on his spiky hair. He was mumbling something about milk and was frowning from time to time.

The Sand four was at the opposite side of the camp. And Tazuna – in the middle. All the genins from Suna had blank expressions on their faces and it seemed that everything was normal. Kakashi opened again his perverted book and flipped the page.

In an instant, the shinobi sensed the danger. He turned towards the sleeping people below him. There was nothing unusual. He looked at them closer and Gaariko's face made him realize what the danger was. Without wasting more time, the jounin grabbed the sleeping Tazuna and woke the rest.

- Naruto, Sakura! Get up **now**! Everybody, get as far as possible from Gaariko! No time to explain! – said Kakashi seeing that the still sleepy Naruto, was just about to ask something. Sasuke only nodded and along with Kankuro and Temari, team 7 dashed into the dark forest. The jounin then turned to Gaara who hadn't moved from his place, and was now looking towards the man with his cold eyes.

- You should run too… - The red-haired boy stood up. – Only I can handle this situation. If you stay… you'll die for sure…

The silver-haired jounin looked at the obviously still sleeping girl.

Tears were falling from her beautiful face, now darkened by agony and pain. She slowly stood up from her sleeping bag and suddenly sand tentacles appeared around her.Kakashi tried to get closer to wake her up but as he moved the sand instantly reacted and the jounin had to use Shunshin no jutsu (Body flicker) to escape.

Gaara at that time released his own sand and the Konoha shinobi understood that if he stayed there for much longer he would surely end up dead, so he left Gaara to deal with the situation.

As the boy tried to reach his sister, the girl crouched and started screaming. The sand got out of control and started destroying everything in reach. Her twin had to block and had no chance in succeeding as long as he couldn't think of a strategy.

"Damn!"- thought the boy. – "She's even stronger than the last time! Kuso! Her dream is my nightmare!"

Gaara quickly formed some seals and said:

- Suna Shigure! (Sand Rain)

Sharp sand needles were formed and in an instant they flew towards the girl. Suddenly a sand shield appeared and stopped the attack but Gaara had already made a Suna Bunshin just behind the girl. He clone quickly pressed a point on her neck. Her crying stopped and her sand fell on the ground. Gaariko was unconscious.

* * *

**See you soon! Next chapter: The Wave country!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, there! Haven't seen me in an almost year, huh? Well, to be honest, I had lots of work to do so I didn't have time to write anything at all. But finally, after a whole year, I managed to get back my inspiration and write a new chappie! Yay! I really hope you'll like it. It is much more serious than the previous ones, but I promise the next to be funnier. Enjoy! I'll be waiting for your previews! **

* * *

"Gaaaaaa… Gaaaa!"

'Shit up, I want to sleep more…'

"Gaaaa!"

'Damn that clock… Wait! That isn't the clock!' Gaariko opened her eyes. Blue sky and gull's shriek finally woke her up. The scent of the sea and the sound of the waves, crushing into the cliffs were carried by the breeze. The girl was sitting on the golden sand which felt warm on her pale skin. Just then the kunoichi noticed that she was leaning on something. It happened to be a small rock, covered with shells, moss and algae. The red-haired teen leaned in it and rose up grumpily. Her blue eyes merged with the ocean which covered everything reaching the endless horizon. The sun disc had just come out of the water and now a golden path was crossing the water.

"Oi! You awake now?"- Shout came from behind the Sand shinobi.

"Naruto-kun!"

The fair haired boy was running towards her, the others following close by. Kankuro and Temari were coming form different direction and the group met at the place, Gaariko was still standing.

"You were out for a while, sis"- said Kankuro somewhat nervously. He scratched the back of his cat-hat and looked aside.

'Why is he smiling uneasily?' the girl stared at her older brother wide-eyed. Her gaze shifted to the others. The first thing that attracted her attention, were the numerous scratches all over their bodies. They all looked tired like if they hadn't slept all night. But what worried her most was the glare, which the Konoha group gave her. 'Those eyes! Not again! I don't want to be like that…' She unconsciously took a step back, her face pale and stiffened. The others seemed to notice her strange behavior. There was a moment of complete silence.

"You alright, kid?"- Temari spoke first. She placed a hand on her little sister's shoulder and felt how cold her skin was.

"I-I did it again, didn't I?"- The red hair was finally able to say. She was starting to shiver as she looked at her own shaky hands. The sand was quickly falling between her fingers and the grit was carried away by the wind.

Both Kankuro and Temari sighted heavily.

"Nobody was hurt thanks to Gaara. He was able to knock you out just in time." – Simply replied the cat-boy. Gaariko visibly relaxed and sat down on the hot sandy beach, closing her eyes. A tear slowly made its way to her chin as she looked up at Team 7. They all stood still and were watching the whole scene with a confused look on their faces.

"I am really sorry to have put you in danger, minnasan… I promise not to let that happen again." – She furiously brushed the tears away and stood up. Her aquamarine eyes were sparkling with determination.

Kakashi still looked fixedly at the strange acting girl in front of him. She was intriguing him more and more. 'That means this isn't happening for the first time. When she went berserk at the forest, there was a huge amount of killing intend coming from her. I can't believe she is able to do it being still a child.' His glare focused on the denk. It was rather huge and looked really heavy. There were some strange symbols on it, which resembled a capital letter "E" tilted on various sides. An unusual weapon indeed. "At that time, it broke down into sand, which was used from her to crush everything around. It seemed like it was also a shield, protecting that girl's body. It looked like a wall of sand, which explains why they are called "the Sand Double Trouble".' The silver-haired man smirked behind his mask. 'Being able to control sand isn't a normal ability, which means that it is some kind if kekegenkai (bloodline limit), or that they are so skilled that have mastered already two elements – wind and earth. In both case, I can't take them lightly.' Kakashi was torn off his thoughts when Naruto started screaming his lungs out at Sasuke, for "being such a haughty asshole". Sakura was now talking with Gaariko about the sea cucumbers and their medical use. The two seemed to get along pretty well. Kakashi fell in the trap of his thoughts again. 'It seems that she wasn't even awake when everything happened. She doesn't remember anything. Could it be that…'His visible eye widened.

"Gaariko-san, when the accident accrued, I'm sure that you were sleep walking…"- started the son of Konoha'a White Fang.

"More like sleep-crushing…Ouch!" – Naruto muttered beneath his nose but was quickly silenced by Sakura's accurate punch.

"Could you tell me about your dream?"- continued the Jounin as if nothing had happened.

The sand shinobi frowned slightly, while trying to recall the unclear images of her dream. She closed her eyes and said with a deep sight:

"I…I dreamed of the time, when Gaara and I were little kids." – The kunoichi lowered her head a bit but continued with an emotionless voice, as the others could see her eyes darkened. –"Kankuro and Temari don't have any blood relations with Gaara or me. We are originally children of Suna's Kazekage, but…"- she paused for a moment seeking for the right words – "…let's say that the villagers didn't like us very much. To be honest treated us like monsters of some kind. Especially Gaara…"- Another tear fell down on the sand. – "I hardly made any friends but as soon as they understood who was my twin, they would run away. In the end it was always only Gaara and me. All we had was each other. It was enough for both of us, but soon my twin started to blame everything on him. He couldn't bear that I was isolated as well. Luckily, just about that time, Kankuro and Temari were introduced to us. They took care of us since then. I'm really grateful!" – Gaariko looked at the two older Suna siblings who felt rather uncomfortable after the girl's words. – "Thanks to you I got my brother back!"

"Speaking of the devil…"- muttered Kankuro and the others followed his gaze to see Gaara himself coming from what seemed a little fisherman's village. Along with him was walking Tazuna, who kept a distance from the red-haired boy.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The group had just packed the luggage and was preparing to leave what was left of the camp. Kakashi was looking around for something forgotten. Between the trashed trees Sakura and Naruto could be seen. The boy had obviously asked the pink-haired girl on a date again and she was giving him the 1000 rejection, along with a smack on the head, because of his attempt to kiss her._

_The sand group was assembled around Gaariko's motionless body and was discussing something. But a commotion in the other part of the camp, made the Jounin look away from his orange book._

"_No way I'm going anywhere with you, punk!"_

_Tazuna was pointing a finger at Sasuke's face. The Uchiha was pissed off._

"_Then how am I supposed to protect you, old geezer!? If you insist, I could always hand you over to that guy, who wants to kill you…"_

"_That's not I'm paying you for, chicken butt! I want _him_ to guard me!" – The bridge builder pointed in Gaara's direction. – "At least I saw that he could protect me!"_

_At his words Naruto, who was till now standing still, suddenly took out a kunai out of his holster. 'What was I thinking back then!?'- He thought. – 'The twins didn't lose their self-control and beat these ninjas like they were nothing. And I just stood there, shaking… I'm such a coward. When Kakashi-sensei was slaughtered I could do nothing. I won't be useless anymore!'_

"_I won't run anymore!" – He screamed out loud and with a wide movement pierced the upper part of his palm with the sharp blade. The rosy blood spilled on the metal, as the blond boy said with determination:_

"_I will protect the people precious to me and I would never give up mu dream! You'll see that some day, I'll become the greatest Hokage, which Konoha ever had! Dattebbayo! (Believe it!)"_

"…_If you live to it!" – Smirked Sasuke which made Naruto even more determined. – "Because you are loosing too much blood, dobe."_

_In the next minute Naruto was screaming his testament and how he was too young ("...and stupid"- added Sakura) to die._

"_Stop running about and let me bandage your hand." – ordered Kakashi. 'The wound already starts healing. That must be the Nine tail's chakra.' The Jounin covered the freshly healed hand with bandage and stood up._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Since then, Tazuna had dragged by Gaara's side. Strangely, the boy didn't mind at all, but the older man seemed to be sorry about the decision he had made. That kid was thoroughly scary. He talked rarely and when he did it was mostly about killing someone. Just at the thought of that the bridge builder shivered but hurried his step to catch up with the Suna shinobi. When the two of them came closer to the group, Gaara said in his usual low voice, which made Sakura flinch:

"I've sent the report to the Kazekage. We may go now."

"But how are we going to get to the Wave country?" – questioned the pink-haired kunoichi. Her bright green eyes looked towards the Jounin, who replied jollily:

"Why, by the boat I've rented, of course!"

"A-A boat!?" - Gaariko voice was low as she shuttered – "I hate boats…"

"And they sure hate you too!"- chuckled Temari, remembering the last time they got on one.

* * *

** Well, how was it? I promice that i'll update sooner than the next year. ' Next chapter: Finally - The wave Country!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the HUUUUUUGE waiting! '' Over a year ago, I posted the last chapter of this FF but, you see, I didn't have any inspiration and school, and… Oh, who cares anyway!? The important thing here is that I got to write another bunch of chapters, just for you. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

"I can't take it much longer…" – mumbled Gaariko beneath her nose, her hands tightly clenching on the little boat. "Look at the clouds", Temari had told her. But how to do so, when everything about to see was fog, mist and water evaporations!?

The little boat started swaying once more and the girl's face started turning green, while she was desperately trying to cover her mouth with shaky fingers. 'I hate boats…'

In the other end of the boat the others were watching as the girl nearly had come to the color of dark purple, breathing heavily.

"I didn't know that it was _that _bad." - Quietly said Kakashi to Kankuro, who was sitting next to him, playing with a fishing cord. "Oh, yes it was even worse when she was little. We had a mission to get to the Snow country, and we had to cross the whole Northern Sea. I won't mention how many times we had to stop only for Gaariko to take a breath…" – added the cat-boy. Temari and Sakura were trying to comfort the red-haired girl, but with no luck. She just waved grumpily and bended over the board once again.

"We should be quiet now. Gato's men may hear us if we aren't careful. (Sasuke raised a brow towards Gaariko who was "returning the order"… again) Just above us is the bridge of hope…" – the boatman, an average aged man from the fisherman's village, was paddling as quiet as possible, looking around in the mist. At the sight of his masterpiece, Tazuna's eyes started sparkling with pride and determination to complete his mission.

Team 7 was feeling the rising tension as well. Sasuke's fingers were reaching the handle of a kunai; Kakashi was reading his book as always, Sakura was now sitting next to the grey-haired Jounin, glaring at the bridge high above. Only Naruto seemed to be cheerful and careless like usual. He was trying to talk to Gaara who was doing his best to ignore him. The blond was trying his best not to start shouting at the obviously deaf person next to him:

"Why don't you say something, wax statue? Or it's just that you can't? I bet you are too scared to answer." Naruto had put up his favorite haughty smile, which he usually kept for Sasuke. "Or… could you possibly wait for your wax to warm up…"

A vein was madly twitching on Gaara's forehead, while he was sitting cross-handed, not willing to open his eyes. "Stay calm", Temari had told him. "We don't want to _swim_ to the Wave country, do we?" Easier said than done… Naruto was one pain in the ass, which nobody could ignore for long.

"Just shut up, already, brainless, so I don't shut you up instead!"

The red-haired boy was giving Naruto a "loving glare" (with the biggest possible quotation marks XX), while cracking knuckles. The blond just beamed, the fox whiskers stretching on his cheeks. That made Gaara wanting to smack him even more. Kakashi sat between the two boys, now trying to burn a hole in the Jounin just with the power of their stare. Sakura sweat dropped. 'If it isn't Sasuke, it will be someone else that this idiot will try to piss off…'

"After we cross under that arch, you'll see the coast."

The voice of the boatman came suddenly from the back of the small boat. Tazuna was until now sitting next to him, quietly discussing something with the man. It seemed that the frown on his face had deepened, while the group was nearing a huge arc. Its ends were hidden from sight by the thick fog, which didn't seem to clear off.

Everyone was quiet, buried in their own thoughts. Nearly a complete darkness was surrounding the boat, and a bright light ahead was the one thing guiding them. The light was getting closer and closer and seemed to blind everyone's eyes. With another strong push they went out in… bright sun!? But…but where did all the chilly fogs go to?! It seemed that they had entered a completely different world.

"Welcome to the Wave country!"

Tazuna's voice got everybody out of the shock they were experiencing. Just a moment ago, while in open sea, now they were in a rather big harbor. Behind it, the land could be seen. A small town or a big village, with its white small houses perched almost in the water. The gulfs were shrieking loudly and were flying so low that Sakura saw how one of the seabirds got a dried fish from a stand, chased by the mad owner. As a whole, it seemed a peaceful and beautiful country.

The group was heading towards one of the smallest quays and when the boat stopped Gaariko was the first to get off. The girl clambered on the wooden platform, nearly kissing it, still pale and mumbling how much she loved the steady ground. Next followed Temari and Kankuro, who had managed to tie himself up about a dozen times in the fishing cord, he was playing with. Gaara said nothing while he stepped on the jetty, watching at the water, no expression on his face.

"All right! Wave country, here I come!" Naruto jumped out of the boat next, starting to look around, nearly jumping from excitement. "What do we do now? Where do we go, old man?"

"Calm down a bit, Naruto." Kakashi ruffled his spiky blond hair, while making place for Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna to get off. The bridge builder said something to the boatman, who nodded and said facing the group (Gaariko had just gotten on her feet, still slightly staggering and feeling woozy):

"I have to go now, before Gato's men come. You should as well. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more use."

"You did more than enough risking your life for us. I'm very grateful to you." Tazuna waved to the boatmen and turned to the others: "Follow me now. We must get to my house before dark falls."

"Are we there yet?" Naruto was asking the same question over and over again, rising up the tension. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Just shut up, dobe." Muttered Sasuke. The Uchiha was trying to find out more about the Sand four but the damn Uzumaki just wouldn't let him. Sakura in the other hand was talking cheerfully but quietly with Gaariko and Temari. The three seemed to get along pretty well. Much too well!

"You know, I thought of something!" The red-haired kunoichi said. "Do you play poker, Sakura-chan?" The other girl blinked stupidly. "Not quite. What do you have in mind?"

"A girl-only pajama party!" The wicked smile on Gaariko's face made Temari sight. The last time she organized a party, thee two of them ended up in the male section of the baths in Suna… And why, in the name of the flying chocolate bars, were there naked boys in the baths at 3 o'clock in the morning!?'

"Temari… Are you blushing!?"

Kankuro was staring wide-eyed at his older sister. What the hell was wrong with her! She was the mistress of the winds, the girl with the big fan and four ponytails! For sáke's sake! She never ever blushed!

"I-I'm just hot. You know the humid weather and all…"- The blond girl tried desperately not to loose her presence of mind.

'Oh, yes you are…'- Tazuna smirked to himself perversely (18+ XD), smacking himself mentally after that.

At the front of the rather large group, Naruto was now again hyper about "finding the hidden enemy in the scary bushes", throwing shurikens at every moving object in his sight.

" AAA! An enemy!"- shrieked the boy, throwing a kunai at the third in a row blueberry bush. And he really hit something…

"Look what you've done, idiot! You killed a rabbit!"- Sakura kicked carefully the corpse of the little white vermin, lying stiff on the dusty ground. 'Yup. Definitely dead.'

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Bunny! I never meant to hurt you!"- Naruto was hugging the rabbit, manga tears, more like little rivers, leaking from his eyes.

group mangafall + sweat drop

Kakashi frowned a bit behind his mask but said nothing. The silver haired man closed his orange book and put it back in this ninja bag.

"We have to get going, minnasan."- He said and continued walking, the others following. The Jounin regulated his pace with Tazuna's, his one eyed watching the surroundings. The wind was blowing from behind their backs, which meant that there was no chance to find out if there were enemies ahead. 'This is not good at all. We can be ambushed any minute now, and I'm almost sure that this time they will be more powerful than the last ones. It couldn't get any worse…'

The group had gotten out of the forest they were crossing and was now at a big clearing with a lake in the middle. The water seemed like a glass, not moving at all. The sea breeze, carrying the fallen leaves made tiny ripples and then the water froze again. No birds were singing and the sudden silence made the ninjas nervous. Something was not quite right and everyone felt it.

"I've been waiting for you… Konoha's Copycat ninja."

The sudden voice came from up above, making the group stare in shock as a masked man stood on his huge sword, stabbed into a tree trunk. Kakashi's eye widened in surprise. It couldn't be him!

"The devil of the Mist… Momochi Zabuza!" – The Konoha Jounin made a defensive stance, while saying to the others: "Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto defensive formation, now! You must protect Tazuna-san. The others make sure that you all reach the destination we were going to. I'm going to deal with him. Now go!"

The Genins nodded and Team 7 already had made a circle around the petrified bridge builder. The Sand four was quickly discussing a strategy by using hand signs.

"Hahaha! How cute! The teacher gives commands to the bunch of brats! What a pity it won't work, because I won't let you escape!" – Zabuza grabbed the handle of his huge sword and jumped on the ground, getting the blade free with not even breaking a sweat. He wasn't wearing any clothing on his chest and his arms were covered by black and white protectors, as well as his ankles. He wore wide grayish trousers and bandages covered the lower part of his face, leaving to be seen only his small evil eyes.

The man charged at the bridge builder. His sword swung horizontally, towards Tazuna's head. But just a meter before it hit its target, Kakashi appeared out of nowhere stopping it with a bare kunai.

"Go! Now!" – The teacher shouted to the Genins. He pushed the blade away as The Devil of the Mist quickly made some hand seals and next to him another two Zabuza appeared. Kakashi jumped and sliced one of them and it turned into a huge puddle. A deadly smile was playing on the other ninja's lips, hidden behind the bandages. 'Right into my trap!'- He thought as new seals were formed in nearly inhuman speed. When the last was made, the man muttered something and in the next moment the water at Kakashi's feet rose and wrapped up the silver-haired man, who had no time to react.

"Kakashi-sensei!" – Naruto shouted but it was too late. A water sphere was covering the teacher's body and Zabuza's right hand was holding it. His water clone stood between the group of Genins and the two older men.

'Curse! I can't move at all.' Kakashi was desperately trying to move his body but no result followed. As though the water was steel. Seeing his attempts to free himself, the missing nin smirked and said mockingly:

"How do you like my Water Prison, Copycat? You can't move at all and soon you'll be out of breath too. But I'll let you live for now, just to watch how I kill your students one by one right before your eyes." The water clone was still standing and watching the group of ninjas and Tazuna in the middle. They were too much in numbers but they were still Genins – weak and easy to kill. After all, he had been in much more difficult situations.

"If you escape now, his cloning can't follow you. It can't get very far from the original. Go! I'll manage somehow!" Kakashi was begging the Gods that that his stubborn team would listen…

Meanwhile the Genins were arguing quietly.

"We have to complete the mission! I'm sure that your sensei won't die so easily!" – Temari was loosing her patience. They were wasting precious time in doing nothing.

"I won't leave Kakashi-sensei, no matter what!"- Naruto had that determined look in his eyes. His fists were clenched tightly, the bandage of the wound still there.-"I won't run anymore!"

Sasuke took one step forward. His face was emotionless, obsidian eyes sparkling. – "I can't believe it myself, but I agree with the dobe." Sakura just nodded, standing next to her teammates.

Gaariko sighted. She turned around to face her companions. "Told you… But it doesn't matter. We will take Tazuna-san to the house and wait for you there. Gaara, I hope you don't mind letting this small fry to the Konoha shinobi? I promise to play with you later!" – The red-haired kunoichi smiled sweetly at her twin, who was eating cookies, while watching the "fight". A person would have thought he was at the cinema, at a boring movie. He just shrugged his shoulders and ate the last cookie.

At that time, they heard Kakashi's scream:

"_If you escape now, his cloning can't follow you. It can't get very far from the original. Go! I'll manage somehow!"_

Naruto nodded to the others and reached for his kunai porch, getting out a small round object, throwing it at the ground. A thick black cloud of smoke covered the whole group, hiding them from sight…

**What will they do in the end? Is it all like in the original storyline, or is it all mixed up? o.O **

**Only I know! **


	10. Chapter 10

**There it is! The new chapter! I just want to warn that form this part of the Fen Fic, there are many moments, born purely from my imagination, so if you prefer reading just the original story, you'd probably be disappointed. For the rest of my readers - enjoy! **

* * *

_Naruto nodded to the others and reached for his kunai porch, getting out a small round object, throwing it at the ground. A thick black cloud of smoke covered the whole group, hiding them from sight…_

'What are these kids thinking?! After all, if I can't catch them, _he_ will.' The real Zabuza stood still holding the water prison with Kakashi inside. The Jounin sighted relieved. At least they had brains enough to listen to him. Now he had to figure how to get himself out of…

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"- A shout came from the smoke and 30 Naruto's came out, holding kunai and running towards the Mizu Bunshin.

'…or maybe, they don't have enough brains…' Kakashi sweat dropped, while watching how the clones stabbed the Bunshin, forming a giant pile of bodies. For a moment it seemed they have made it, but just then the Bunshins were tossed aside, uncovering the unharmed Mizu clone. The power with which the Narutos were flying backwards was frightening. 'I knew that wouldn't work.' The real one thought. 'Hope that Sasuke gets the hint!' The clones started disappearing into clouds of smoke.

"Hey, Sasuke! Catch!" One Naruto threw a huge metal Shuriken Mill at the Uchiha, who caught it and spun around while opening it. A dark smile was playing on his pale lips. 'So that's what the dobe was after…'

Sakura watched while her raven-haired teammate jumped high in the air, twisting and throwing the weapon at Zabuza's clone.

'Please, let it hit!' thought the girl, as the Mill came closer and closer to the water replica…

When the smoke bomb exploded Tazuna had to cover his eyes, mouth and nose, because the thick fume was threatening to suffocate him. To be frank, that was the first time in his life, when the builder asked himself, why in the name of the singing shrimps, humans didn't have three arms. Seriously, it's nearly impossible to cover so many holes in your head (face) with just two small (riiiight, he was a _builder _small and fragile hands o.x) palms!? Good for him, in the next moment he was left breathless, so he didn't have to worry about it anymore.

Tazuna felt someone grabbing him around the waste and lifting him off the ground. He was about to shout but a hand shut his mouth and two blue eyes appeared right before his face:

"Sssshh! We're getting you out of here. Kankuro, where is Karasu?"

"Right here! Put him in! Hurry, the smoke is clearing!"- Another voice answered. In the next moment Tazuna was rudely stuffed in something small, wooden and…moving?! The "thing" he was in had started moving and it jumped and tossed the old man from one side to another.

"Hey! Easier! I'm not a bag of potatoes, for the love of sake!" – Shrieked the bridge builder from inside one of Kankuro's dolls – Karasu. Gaariko chuckled and jumped to the next tree branch. The puppet master lazily moved one of his fingers. Blue glowing chakra-strings were leading to the wooden doll in which "the client" was being "kept safe". Karasu started moving a bit more gently, but still making it hard for the builder to stay conscious.

The Sand four was now dashing through the forest. First was Temari, who was clearing a path for the group to follow. Then followed Kankuro and Gaariko, between them Karasu with the dizzy Tazuna, and Gaara was following at the back. He seemed to be getting bored with all this "body guarding". His thirst to kill was taking over him by the minute.

The sand shield around the red-haired boy reacted immediately. Five senbon (metal needles), aimed perfectly for critical spots on the boy's body, crushed into the wall of sand.

"My prey has come!" – hissed Gaara, a mad look in his eyes.

The others felt their companion's chakra rising and stopped to see him looking madly around.

"What's with Gaara?" Temari lifted an eye brow towards her little brother. Gaariko shook her head and closed her eyes. Immediately she opened them, seeing the thread.

"Jump!"

At the next moment, another set of senbon was stabbed in the branch they were standing on just a second ago.

The huge metal weapon was only two or three meters from its target. The Mizu Bunshin raised his huge sword, ready to block the pitiful attack.

"Hah! Is that all you can think of? You will never beat me that way!" – the clone said with a grin. Only a meter left…

"What the…?!"

In the last moment the weapon changed its course, passing round the clone, aiming for the real Zabuza.

'So that was their plan!' – Sakura was clenching her fists so hard, that her nails were piercing her skin.

'It's going to hit!' – thought Naruto. He was watching as the blade was mere centimeters from the criminal's face and then…

"No way! He avoided it!"- shouted Sakura. The devil of the Mist had just moved his head to one side, the Shuriken Mill passing right next to him, without even scratching him. But just then he saw another blade, coming towards him.

'A Shadow Shuriken, hidden behind the first one? There is no time to dodge that one…' – Zabuza just stood there, and it seemed that the second weapon would hit, splitting the villain into halves, but in the last moment he jumped high, the Mill passing below him. His right hand was still buried in the Water Prison.

"Ha! That was easy…"- laughed Momochi.

Puff!

A cloud of white smoke and the second Shuriken Mill disappeared to reveal Naruto, holding a kunai. The boy had used Henge to change into the weapon, while his Shadow Clone passed it to Sasuke. The raven-haired boy had seen through the plan and had used his spin, to add his own, real Mill. Even if the first one didn't hit, the second, hidden in its shadow, would fulfill the task. When Zabuza dodged the second Shuriken, Naruto had dispelled the technique.

The blond hyperactive ninja threw the kunai without loosing any time. The sharp edge was aimed to hit Zabuza's right hand. The Devil had no other choice but to let go of the water prison and jump aside.

"Yes! We did it!" – cheered Naruto, who had fallen into the lake and was now punching the air. But it was just too early for anyone to rejoice…

"You little peck! I'll kill you!"- Zabuza picked up the real Mill and swung it towards the boy in the water. Metal met with metal and cold ring spread.

"Not so fast, Zabuza."- A Sharingan started spinning…

"Who's there? Show yourself!" – shouted Gaariko, as she landed on another branch. Temari landed next to her and Kankuro and Karasu with Tazuna, on the upper one. Gaara was still looking madly around. His twin saw the sand already coming out of his denk and as quickly as possible got to him and put a hand on his shoulder giving him a warning look and a cooling spank behind the neck.

"Come out already!" – repeated the kunoichi looking at the shadows just across. There was a moment of complete silence and then a slight chuckle. A blurry silhouette appeared behind a tree and when it got in the sunlight Temari and Kankuro cried out in unison: "An ANBU!?"

The newcomer was just about the twins' age, had a long dark hair tied on a high bun, with two locks falling freely on both his/hers sides. No body could say which gender "it" was because of a white mask with red curved lines, the person wore. The four markings on it showed that it was an ANBU from the village hidden in the Mist.

"Greetings!" said the masked nin with unusually soft voice, which could be male as well as female. The two small eye-holes aimed each one of the sand four.

"What is an ANBU doing here?"- Gaariko first talked. She had a serious expression as she tried to calm down her brother's thirst for blood. And still, that special ninja was looking too suspicious for her to walk away without asking.

"I'm here on a top secret mission. What is your business in the Water Country?" – asked in his turn the masked stranger. 'Zabuza-san just told me to find out how to fight against the Sharingan. For now I think it's better not to get in a fight with an enemy whose attacks I have no idea of.'

"We are on a mission here, too. We are Suna shinobi and we are cooperating with Konoha. If there isn't anything else, we should be going now." – Kankuro frowned as saying and made a sign to the others to make again the protective formation. The ANBU said nothing as the group disappeared in the woods.

'How very interesting indeed… Zabuza-san would be pleased.' The masked ninja stayed still another second than disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

The silver-haired man had blocked the Mill with just the metal protector on the back of his black glove. Drops of blood were slowly making their way to the dusty ground. The Jounin, dripping with water and still breathing hard, had pulled up the forehead protector and now his left eye could also be seen. Long vertical streak was passing from his brow to below his eye. When the nin had opened it, the children understood how he had gotten the nickname "Copycat". Instead of a normal eye, there was a bloody red one with three commas on it.

'It-It can't possible!' Sasuke's eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. How can Kakashi have the Sharingan!? His clan was Hatake, wasn't it!? Could the silver-haired, always late sensei be a part of his nearly non existing clan? But why hadn't he told him anything about it! After all, only the most skilled Uchiha obtained the Sharingan!

These and many more rambling questions were raging in the boy's head. He just stood stiffened and pale, as the two older man pushed away from one another. They were now both standing on the surface of the lake. It seemed no problem for them to walk on the flat water surface, without sinking, but that wasn't the strangest thing. It seemed that Kakashi copied every single move of his opponent.

They both jumped back. A moment of silence, then running in circle, again in absolute synchrony.

'How can he copy my movements like that!? It's almost like he can read my mind…'- Zabuza was starting to panic. He stood still, hands forming seals as quick as lightning, mumbling their names beneath his nose. Opposite to him, Kakashi was doing the same.

"Boar, snake, dragon, tiger…"- their voices sounded like one.

When the last seal was made two equally looking water dragons emerged from the lake, coming to grips at one another's body, splashing water everywhere.

'What is he!?'- Zabuza was watching wide-eyed his opponent. A blink and a replica of himself was now standing to the silver-haired man. 'H-He is me!' Pure fear had taken over the Devil of the Mist's body.

Seeing that, Kakashi quickly made a set of new hand seals. A huge wall of water rose up between the two men and fell on Zabuza, smashing everything in its way. Naruto, who was still in the water, was carried along, and Sasuke and Sakura, who were watching sidelong, were "washed" as well. The huge wall of water crushed against the trees, uprooting some of them, soon flowing away and leaving the half-dead Zabuza leaning against a tree trunk. 'How did he do that? I was just going to use the same technique…'

Kakashi materialized on the branch above him.-"You're finished, Zabuza."- The Jounin held a kunai.

The other man just smirked.

"Just tell me that one thing, Kakashi. How were you able to copy my movements so fast? Are you… are you able to see the future?"

"Yes, I am, and now, you are going to die!" – said the Copycat but before anyone could do something two long metal needles pierced Zabuza's neck. His eyes were wide open from surprise as his head hung down lifelessly…

* * *

** Is i****t really the end? Naaah! The next chapter is on the way! Please review so I can post it faster.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the nice reviews. The next chappie is here! From this chapter starts a major "imagination project". The stuff that will happen in the end of this chapter and in the next one, are purely my creations. I would like to hear your opinion on them! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You can get out now."

Sudden bright light blinded Tazuna as the walking coffin, he was held in until now, opened. Two pairs of hands pulled him out in the sun. A few moments were needed for his vision to get used to the sudden change.

"We have just gotten out of the forest, drunkard-san… Ouch! What was that for!?"

Kankuro rubbed sheepishly the spot where Temari's fan had hit his head. The twins were checking for eventual followers or traps in the surroundings. Judging from the position of the sun, the bridge builder, who was sill sitting where he was left, it was late afternoon. Indeed, they were just in the end of the forest and up ahead a village could be seen. A really familiar-looking one. Smile appeared on the old man's lips as he thought how close to his home he was:

"We just have to get to that villa…AAAAAAAAA!"

Tazuna had turned to face Karasu, still sitting wide open. The wooden doll looked even scarier than usual, its limbs and head dangling freely at every puff of wind.

"AAAAA! My coffin was a three eyed monster with six hands!" – Continued screaming the builder.

"You see, Temari…"- Kankuro tried to outshout him. – "…I told you I should have put him another two pares of teeth to keep the balance!"

"Oh, just be quiet! Both of you!" – twitched the girl, giving them fine sets of painful bumps in great variety of colors.

The twins came and said that it was safe to continue. The group took s small country road, leading straight to the village. They were just about to enter it, fifteen minutes later, when suddenly Tazuna stopped them, saying:

"If we go around like that, we'll attract unwanted attention and Gato's men might be there as well. Follow me, I'll show you another way to my house. My daughter should be waiting for us."

Everyone's eyes were wide with shock as they watched the masked man drop his head lifelessly. 'What happened? I didn't saw Kakashi-sensei move?' Sasuke stood paralyzed, while watching the shocking scene before him. The gray-haired Jounin still stood on the branch above, but suddenly shifted his glare from Zabuza's body to another tree near by.

"I should thank you for capturing him for me. I've been on his trail for months."

The others jumped, hearing the unknown voice, which came from another masked person, who seemed to have materialized from thin air on a branch near by.

Kakashi, still crouching, frowned deeply, while examining the new-comer. 'An ANBU? Judging from his mask he is from the Hidden Village of the Mist.' But before he could say something a shout from below him came:

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Why did you kill him?"

Naruto stood beneath the masked new-comer, fists clenched with anger and fury written all over his young face. His usually smiling blue eyes were narrowed, locked on the white mask.

"Calm down, Naruto. He is not our enemy."-Kakashi said, then looking back to the ANBU. - "Why are you here?"

"I had to dispose of this traitor. Anybody who runs away from the village of the Hidden Mist should be brought back… dead or alive. Zabuza had committed too many crimes, and I was sent to assassin him. Thank you again for helping me."

Kakashi just nodded. 'I can tell by his voice and appearance, that he isn't much bigger than Naruto and the others, and he's already have been sent to such missions!'

The ANBU jumped down from the branch, just next to the body of the masked criminal, lifting his hand and flanged it over his shoulder.

"I should be going how. If you excuse me…" He made a seal and in a whirl of leaves they both disappeared. The Genins were still staring wide eyed at the place, a second ago there was a dead body and a masked nin. Kakashi covered his Sharingan with the forehead protector and jumped on the ground.

"We should join with the others. The must be waiting for us…" The sensei had done just a few steps when he froze. 'Oh, shit! I used the Sharingan too much!' His body refused to listen to him, and everything went blurry before his eyes as he fell on the dusty ground flat on his face.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

They were standing in front of a white village house with two stores and a small garden with various flowers. A smoke jet was coming out of the chimney.

Tazuna quickly crossed the flower beds and knocked on the door. Steps were heard and a second later a young woman was standing at the threshold.

"Father! You have come back alive!" – She gasped, while hugging the bridge-builder like he had come from the afterlife. The Sand Four watched them from a safe distance.

"Let's go inside, Tsunami. We have guests." Tazuna finally let go of his daughter and she could see the group of Genins behind him. She smiled warmly to them and invited them inside the house which happened to be quite spacious in the inside. They were led to a dining room with a big table in the middle and were asked to make themselves comfortable. Tazuna's daughter put a tea-tray on the table, giving them all a glass of ice tea and some home-made cookies (at the sight of the cookies, Gaara got a pair of white angel wings and flew to heaven, while shedding tears of joy).

"My name is Tsunami and I'm very grateful to you for guarding my father's life. I hope you would be staying in our home for a while, for us to show out gratitude."

"That is very kind of you, madam. My name is Gaariko and this is my twin – Gaara… What the…?!'

The red-haired boy held a cookie in his shaky hands, his head lowered and shade, hiding his face. Suddenly he rose it up. His face was as emotionless as ever but huge manga rivers of tears were leaking down on the wooden floor. His companions' jaws fell down. But the worst part was that the boy opened his mouth and said quietly:

"The cookies… are incredible."

"Did-did Gaara just said a compliment!?" Kankuro just refused to believe neither his ears nor eyes. Temari and Gaariko just stood speechless, shaking their heads while trying to shake off the shock. Tazuna and Tsunami just blinked stupidly.

"Tonikaku (Anyway) …"- Cleared her throat the blue-eyed kunoichi getting back her ability to speak. – "That are Kankuro and Temari – our bigger sister and brother. We are shinobi from the Hidden village of the Sand. We are really thankful to your proposal, but we must meet up with our companions first. Till they arrive, we would like to ask you to let us stay here."

"Of course! Later, I'll show you your rooms." Tsunami smiled at Gaara, who was now ravaging the last cookies. Gaariko just chuckled and snatched the last one between her brother's fingers eating it whole.

At that moment someone opened the door, there was a blur of red hair and a girl's voice said in a hurry:

"We need a bed and a doctor!"

Sakura had entered the kitchen, followed by Naruto and Sasuke, both carrying Kakashi, still unconscious. Tazuna jumped from the table and helped the boys carry the silver-haired Jounin to a room on the second floor, where they put him on a bed.

Down in the kitchen Gaariko was having an inner fight. After a minute, he suddenly rose and with a look of determination started climbing the steps.

"Where are you going?" Temari raised a brow at her direction.

"I should help them as well!" Replied the kunoichi with decisiveness. She turned and walked up. When she climbed the last stair, she found herself in a small hallway. One door was opened slightly and she heard Naruto's voice:

"Is he going to be alright?"

"We'll call the doctor, don't worry." – replied Tazuna.

The red-haired girl frowned and pushed the door open attracting the attention of the others. The room was simple and not big. There was a cupboard along one of the walls and a bed in the middle. Kakashi was lying in it, covered with blankets. Team 7 and Tazuna stood around him, now giving looks of confusion to the girl that had entered suddenly and was now kneeling next to the Jounin's head. She grabbed his waist and put a finger on his vain.

"What are you doing…?" Naruto shouted but the girl sent him a murderous glare. Nobody thought that a fragile girl like her could look so scary. The blond stood still while watching the strange girl closes her eyes. After a while she opened them and looked up at the others. Her face was serious and concentrated – nothing like they have seen from her now.

"He is only passed out due to chakra exhaustion. The doctor here won't be able to deal with him. I will treat him, but only Sakura may stay…"

"What!? No way will we leave you alone with Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke and Naruto stepped forward. "You come here and you start ordering us, and you think we'll believe you and let you deal with out sensei's life?"

"You don't have a choice! Tazuna-san…" – Gaariko sent a serious glare to the old man, who nodded and dragged the two protesting boys out of the room. The kunoichi shifted her gaze to Sakura. – "Will you stay or will you leave?"

"I'll stay!" The other girl kneeled next to Gaariko. – "What are you going to do? Are you able to heal him?"

"Yes, I am, but I won't do it."

"How come! You just said…"

"I know what I said. But there is this thing about the chakra exhaustion…Sakura, you know that chakra is needed by the human body to function properly, right? You need it to move, to speak and even to breathe. When a ninja uses more chakra then his limit, this is what happens. I can easily give Kakashi chakra from my own, but his body won't be able to keep up. He's just worn out from the recent battle and he needs rest. I'll just heal his body and give him just enough energy for him to be able to recover quicker. That's why I need you. When I start the treatment, I loose sense of time and space and I need someone to bring me back to my senses. You'll just have to knock me out by pressing the spot for sleep on my neck. Do you think you could do it?"

The other kunoichi nodded. Gaariko smiled and threw aside all the blankets. Kakashi now laid down on the wooden floor as the red-haired kunoichi reached for her denk. Her hand passed freely through the sand and before the petrified gaze of Sakura, she took out a small scroll. While opening it with a sharp movement, the nin bit her thumb and made a bloody streak all over the inner side of the paper. Then, she rolled it up and held the scroll with her teeth, while making series of seals. Sakura's eyes couldn't track them at that speed and she just watched as Gaariko's hands formed the last one…

In the kitchen below there was an oppressive silence. Everybody stood still not willing to look at the others. A minute ago sounds form someone's footsteps were heard but now quietness was making nervous the Genins below.

"What are they doing up there?!" Naruto couldn't stand it anymore. Ne wanted to go up and see for himself.

"I don't know, but you would be sorry for the rest of your life if you enter now." Quietly murmured Kankuro. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this as well. "We should believe in the girls and wait."

Naruto gritted his teeth and sat down. Sasuke just sent a death glare to the puppeteer but said nothing. Tazuna and Tsunami looked at one another. The woman was just about to say something when a song sounded. It seemed to come up from the room above. Golden light was making its way between the floor-boards as everybody looked up.

"What is happening?" Naruto tried to outshout the song.

"What is this song?!" Sasuke felt as his energy suddenly doubled and strange filling of euphoria took over his body. He was feeling lighter, his body – stronger.

Temari stood up a shocked expression on her face. She listened for a moment to the song. The words were strange. They weren't in any language and sounded like a tender whisper.

"I-It can't be!"

Everybody looked at her. Her eyes had widened from the insight. The blond girl's voice shivered while whispering in disbelief:

"The Song of the Golden Phoenix…"

* * *

**I would be pleased if you review and tell me if you liked it. -.-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi there! Just enjoy and review! **

* * *

_Gaariko's hands formed the last seal…_

The red-haired kunoichi's hands clasped together and she let her chakra flow freely. She felt as all the energy was starting to spread from the seal on her left shoulder to the tips of her fingers. Still keeping her eyes closed, the girl put her right hand before her chest, the palm facing the floor. Her left hand stood a little lower from the other one, the palm turned towards the sealing. She had formed the symbol of In and Yan in which middle a golden ball of energy was beginning to form.

Sakura stood speechless, while all this took place. Her instinct told her to get as far as possible, but something about that light was so alluring. As the Sand kunoichi made the strange movements with her hands, the pink-haired girl saw with the edge of her green eyes something… something that wasn't quite right. The charm on Gaariko's neck, had disappeared, leaving only the empty chain, but the more shocking thing was that it had appeared on her left shoulder. It seemed like the skin there had absorbed the amulet and the shapeless scar had formed some strange symbols around it, that seemed to be like burned. It would have been a great tattoo if it didn't glow that much. Wait! How come it glows!?

Sakura's eyes shifted back to the hands of the other kunoichi. A strange sphere of golden light was slowly spinning between her palms as she was mumbling something quietly, that resembled a song. A very strange song to be frank…

"Gaariko-chan, what is happe…"

"Ssssh, Sakura. Just don't move or you'll break the circle." – The other girl said quietly, eyes still closed.

"Break what?" The Konoha nin gasped as black lines, snake alike, were forming a huge circle around the two girls and the still unconscious Kakashi, who lied almost forgotten on the floor. The black lines had finally finished the circumference but didn't stop there and from five directions they swept towards the Jounin's body, covering the visible parts of his body with the same markings as on Gaariko's shoulder.

"Sensei! What are you doing to him?" Sakura tried to move but the other girl's voice stopped her:

"He would be OK. Just stay where you are." Gaariko closed her palms to one another as the sphere of light seemed to be absorbed by them. "Sakura, don't forget that you have to stop me, when I heal your teacher. You just have to let a small quantity of you chakra flow through the black linings of this circle. That is all I ask from you, but remember, that if you miss your chance… Well, just don't miss it, right?"

The pink-haired girl swallowed nervously and nodded. She had no idea what was happening or what was about to happen and she didn't like it, but if it was for the sake of her teacher, she would do it.

"Good…Let us begin then!"

"The song of what?!"

Naruto blinked blankly towards Temari, who was still standing, looking completely awestruck. Kankuro seemed to slowly get the point of his sister as he stood suddenly.

"You are not meaning _that _technique! It was forbidden a long time ago and Gaariko knows it well! Why, the hell is she taking such a risk?"

"I don't know, but that is the smaller problem. You know what will happen if we don't stop it in time."

The cat-boy shivered just by the thought. His gaze fell on Gaara, who had frowned and was piercing the ceiling with his emotionless eyes. The boy pushed back his chare and stood up, attracting everyone's attention.

"I believe in her. Besides, that other girl is with her." And he opened the door of the kitchen, leaving the teens, Tazuna and Tsunami in complete confusion.

"What the hell is happening?" Shouted at once Sasuke, Naruto and Tazuna.

"Calm down, we shouldn't panic!" Shouted in one voice Tsunami, Temari and Kankuro and for a moment they all stood staring against one another, the tension rising even more as the song floated in the air and the golden light was seeping through the wooden boards. The Uchiha spoke first, his voice trembling with fury:

"What is this all about? Our sensei is up there along with our teammate. What is happening and what the hell is your sibling doing with them?"

"And what is this super technique you were talking about? Is it dangerous for Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan?" Naruto shouted in his turn.

Temari was still too shaken to say anything so Kankuro spoke:

"Listen, ungrateful pecks, our sister is risking her own life to help your sensei and you are not stopping to shout as if the world had come to an end."

Sasuke twitched at the word "pecks" but said nothing more and Kankuro continued explaining:

"Gaariko is using a very risky technique. Because of accidents in the past it had been forbidden. The user drains huge amounts of chakra from his body to restore someone else's chakra system that had been damaged. As a whole, it is the ultimate healing technique but there is one detail…"

Temari placed a hand on her brother's shoulder and he fell silent.

"What matters is that we must not let the things get out of control, because when using the technique, the shinobi loses sense of time, space and what's right or wrong. It even happens that the user is being turned into energy himself, entering the "patient's" body and taking control over it. That is why it was forbidden for the ordinary shinobi to use. Gaariko had to train for years to be able to perform it but the risk is still great. But as I said, we have to believe at her and hope that your teammate won't panic much after seeing _her_."

Gaariko placed her palms on the circle, drawn on the wooden floor and opened her eyes. They had lost their bright blue color and were now silver, vertical pupils cutting them into halves. The girl, still sitting on her legs pushed all the chakra gathered in her palms to the dark paintings and shouted:

"Ninja art: Song of the Golden Phoenix!"

The Amulet on her seal shined suddenly and the flow of chakra shook the floor once again. The tie on her red hair fell off and flaming locks fell on Gaariko's shoulders. The strange circle started glowing with golden light as well.

"Don't forget about what I told you…" said the girl as her body slowly started rising above the floor before Sakura's wide eyes. The light from the seal was now spreading along her whole body, causing all the clothes to burn brightly and fall on the ground as ashes. The whole upper part of Gaariko's body was now shining in gold, no clothes left to cover her naked torso, only her hair falling freely down.

'What is happening with her body? Her skin is like molted gold and her hair… Wasn't it shorter a minute ago?' Sakura stared wide-eyed as the other kunoichi's hair grew in incredible speed and was now covering her to her knees, just in time as the last pieces of cloth fell down on the floor burning out.

One floor below, they all felt the tremor and before anyone could stop him, Naruto jumped and dashed up the stairs, getting to the door, behind a golden light was percolating.

"Wait! Don't go there!" Shouted Temari from behind him but it was too late. The boy pushed the door open and entered the room with a shout. The bright light blinded him for a moment.

"Stay back! Don't come closer, Naruto!"

Sakura's shout made the blonde's eyes snap open immediately. Sasuke and Temari had just showed up at the threshold as Kankuro held Tazuna and his daughter in the kitchen below. It was too dangerous without them being up there.

"Sakura-chan! What is happening?" Naruto shouted back, trying to out voice the song that was even stronger here. His eyes finally got used to the brightness and he saw his teammate sitting on a huge circle and the silver-haired sensei lying in the middle of it. Sakura had turned her head towards the door, a serious and tense look on her face.

"Get out! Let Gaariko go her work!"

Just then, the new-comers noticed the strange red object, floating about five centimeters above the room floor. Temari's eyes widened:

"So it has begun… We could just wait now."

Sasuke stood speechless, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. The strange object seemed to produce the song and all the golden light. When the raven-haired boy looked closer, he noticed the unusual shape of that "thing". It looked like a golden torch with red flames, which seemed to grow bigger. _"Let Gaariko do her work…"_ Sakura's words made the Genin realize that "that object" was non other than the strange Sand girl. Her skin was glowing brightly in gold and her red hair had grown enormously and wasn't stopping. Leave alone the fact that she was completely naked… At about the same time, Naruto saw her too.

The two boys' faces were bright red as they watched Gaariko spread her hands towards Kakashi and the soft whisper turned into tender speech:

"… and the wounds of a soul would heal as the river flow carries them away, the pain of your body is now mine. Give your blood to me; I'll give you life…"

'Blood? That is not good…' Temari pushed aside the two boys and shouted to Sakura:

"Knock her out! Now!"

The kunoichi panicked but quickly focused her chakra and send it to the strange markings on the floor. The song suddenly stopped and the black streaks disappeared. Temari used the moment to push the two boys out of the room. The door shut closed before their faces, just when Gaariko's body stopped glowing and she fell on the floor, the amulet appearing back on the chain on her chest. The heavy red hair covered her whole body as she breathed heavily. Sakura stood up and checked Kakashi's pulse. 'He's breathing and looks like he is sleeping. The wound on his hand has healed! Amazing…' The pink-haired kunoichi turned towards the other two girls in the room. Temari had given her younger sister a towel to cover her naked body and was now getting her on her feet.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this technique is?! You must be completely out of your mind to try using it."

"I know, sis! Stop bragging about it! I just felt like doing it. Besides, I am much better than the last time, thanks to Sakura-san's help." She smiled towards the Konoha nin, still sitting next to the Jounin. "I'm sure you have a lot to ask, but I'm afraid I can't tell you much. This technique is forbidden and you seeing it was necessary. Your teacher should be completely healed and up on his legs in an hour or so."

Gaariko came closer to Sakura and stretched a hand, helping her get up. The Konoha kunoichi noticed that the other girl's eyes were back to normal in contrast to her hair, which was now reaching the floor.

"Oh, this?" She had followed the green-eyed girl's gaze, picking up a lock of red hair with a bright smile. "A side effect, but I don't mind changing my hairstyle once in a while."

"Leave your hair for later. Look who's come back to us." Temari said, pointing behind Sakura, where Kakashi was getting up form the floor.

* * *

**How was it? Hope it wasn't too "fairy tale"-ish. Review and share your opinion with me.**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi there! I was quite busy recently, so here is the new chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it! **

* * *

**Chapter: 13**

_Look who's come back to us." Temari said, pointing behind Sakura, where Kakashi was getting up form the floor. _

Sakura turned her head so fast that it nearly fell from her neck. The girl faced her sensei, which was now standing just behind her, smiling happily (she could say even with his mask on, because of the specific curve that his only visible eye made). The silver-haired man chuckled and said to the girl, still staring at him wide-eyed:

"Why are you so surprised to see me, Sakura?" The man said as if he hadn't been half dead a minute ago.

"Don't you remember sensei? About the battle with that scary guy and then, when you passed out from chakra exhaustion?" The pink-haired girl wasn't so sure that Kakashi was feeling that well. And why in the name of the natural pink hair pigment, he wasn't stopping to giggle?!

"Well, I actually do. But that raises the question how did I get here and how come I feel so healthy? No, I don't feel just healthy, I feel GREAT!" The Jounin jumped and made a pirouette in the air at his last words and urged the three girls in the room to slap themselves, just to wake up from that nightmare. The whole situation was just too freaky to be true!

"Your team brought you here, and we are at Tazuna-san's house. Due to your great chakra loss, you would have been partly paralyzed for a week or so but you have luck that Gaariko healed you completely just a while ago… Or at least I thought so, before you started acting so strange!" Said Temari, who had placed herself in the remotest corner of the room and was observing how Kakashi was dancing around the room.

"Oh? Is that so? So I must thank you, Gaariko-san. I'm very grateful to you!" The sensei stopping in the middle of his waltz to bow to the red-haired girl, who still standing with just the towel wrapped around her. She blinked several times, while playing with a lock of red hair (at least it had stopped growing, when it reached the floor) and suddenly gasped.

"Oh, my! I know why you are acting so strange! I totally forgot about it!" The girl slapped her forehead as Sakura shook her violently:

"What is it? Tell us!"

Gaariko let go of her head and shrugged her shoulders while saying:

"Side effects."

When the door slammed before their faces the two boys stayed still for a moment, staring in the spot, where the scene took place, but quickly shook themselves from the shock. They looked at one another and started a battle for the keyhole.

"Move it, dobe!"

"You wish, chicken butt!"

A door at the other end of the hall opened and someone said with a bored voice:

"How lame…"

Sasuke stopped twisting Naruto's hand as the blond stopped biting the Uchiha's leg and both of them turned to face a small boy with a hat, which casted a shade on his gloomy face. He stood in a provoking manner, his little hands crossed before his chest, still eyeing the two ninjas.

"What do you want, shrimp?" Sasuke said haughty, letting go of his blond teammate as fast as possible. Naruto in his turn left the quarrel for later and returned the glare to the small boy.

"I just wanted to tell you to go home. If you stay here any longer, Gato's men will find you and you'll die." The boy in the other end of the hall said with an emotionless voice and turned to enter the room behind him.

"Ha! I won't die, before I fulfill my dream – to become the greatest Hokage Konoha ever had! And I am definitely not afraid of this Gato of yours." Naruto shouted passionately. 'There we go again with the Hokage-thingy…' Sweat dropped Sasuke beside him.

The small boy stood still for a moment but said nothing and closed the door behind him, leaving the two Genins alone in the hall.

"Side effects?! What side effects?" Sakura was getting hysterical as Kakashi was trying for a third time to plait her hair, while singing "I'm too sexy".

"Well, you probably didn't notice, but the Song of The Phoenix not only restores the body but also charges you with huge amounts of euphoria. The problem is that we don't how this amount will be wasted in Kakashi's case. Normally it wears off a day or two after the technique is applied. Until then, we can do nothing about it but pray that he won't nab my make up…" Gaariko clapped her hands when the teacher passed them with a tango step, holding tight the petrified Temari.

"Help!" The older girl squeaked as Sakura carefully pulled her potty sensei aside. When freed from the death hug of Dracula, the wind mistress grabbed Gaariko's hand and dragged her to the door and while opening it, she said:

"Let's find you some clothes first, and we'll think about the side effects later…"

"Who was this punk anyway?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow towards the door, behind which the small kid had just disappeared. Naruto shook his head and was about to say something when the door opened and Temari along with a blur of red hair flew out of the room.

"Step aside, boys!" The blond girl dragged her younger sister down the stairs and the two were out of sight soon.

"What the hell!? Why is everybody in such a hurry! Aaaa!" Naruto screamed, while clasping his head with both of his hands, desperately trying to comprehend all of the information. Sasuke refused to try understanding it and just entered the now wide opened room, where Sakura and Kakashi sat on the wooden floor, talking quietly.

"Sensei! You are fine! Thank kami!"

When Kakashi saw the boys enter the room, he sprung on his feet and with two jumps materialized in front of the door, hugging them both; mumbling something about how much he missed him. The shock for Naruto and especially for Sasuke was great but greater was the suffocating power of their teacher's "love". While trying to get out of the death hug, Sasuke managed to get a glance at Sakura, who stood behind Kakashi with a gloating smile on her lips:

"What…the…hell…?!" The raven-haired boy hardly managed to mutter.

"Side effects!" Giggled the kunoichi, a tress swaying on her back…

One floor below…

"Maybe we should go and check on them?"

Tazuna sat nervously on the table in the kitchen, which seemed smaller than usual. He had sent his daughter to the village store, so they were now only Kankuro and he. The strange light and song coming from the room above had stopped a while ago, but instead of relaxing, that made the tense in the room rise.

"I'm sure they'll be ready any minute now." Said the puppeteer while playing with a fork. Just then steps forms the staircase were heard and a moment later, Temari and Gaariko, with a very long red hair and just wearing a towel, entered the kitchen.

"Kankuro, where is the luggage?" Asked Temari in a hurry.

"Right here!" Karasu opened up again and four backpacks could be seen inside him. Gaariko reached for hers and turned to Tazuna, who was watching the whole scene, not knowing what to say:

"Tazuna-san, may I ask you where I can change?"

"Oh! Of course. I'll show you the girls' room. The boys will be sleeping in the room across." And the old man led them to another part of the house where Sakura, Temari and Gaariko were given a nice room with three beds and shelves for their stuff. The last of them threw her bag on the bed next to the window and said that she would take a shower and come to the kitchen after that. Temari and Kankuro followed Tazuna, who opened the door across and right after that jumped back with a shout. Temari pushed the geezer aside to see Gaara, who lied on one of the beds, playing one of his favorite video games. He had unpacked his luggage, which seemed to be composed mainly of cookies, clothes, underwear, video games and a sand teddy bear, put right next to his pillow.

Kankuro jumped on the bed next to Gaara and asked Temari to get out so they could "have a male talk". The blond made a face and she and Tazuna went back to the kitchen to help Tsunami with the dinner.

In the girls room Gaariko was still looking around. She had found some books about fishing and local history and a nice big mirror on the door of the huge cupboard at the bottom of the room. The kunoichi admired for a while her new hairstyle as she threw the towel aside. The girl imagined she was a famous singer and as she grabbed a comb, started dancing around the room and singing, as if she was at her room back at Suna. Good for her that her room was at the third floor, but now she was at the first one… and she wasn't wearing anything, for clothes sake! Thank God that a minute later, she waltzed into the bathroom where she kept singing while the water ran down her body…

Half an hour later, she kicked the door of her room open while singing the finishing accords of her song:

"…Ooooh! Yeeeeaaaaaaa… Yea."

She had put up a white short dress with flowers drawn on it and her red hair was gathered in a quite long ponytail, but the tie was nearly at the tip of her hair. Until she had been in the bath, Temari had unpacked along with Sakura and they had gone back to the kitchen. Now, the Sand kunoichi opened its door to find a not very happy looking group and a jolly Kakashi, who was telling the fifteenth chestnut.

Aside that, the evening passed without any accidents and when Naruto fell asleep in his plate, they all went to bed. The euphoria was slowly leaving Kakashi and in the end of the evening it was almost able to talk to him normally.

When the boys went into their room, Sasuke wasn't very happy that he had to share a room with the other Sand shinobi, especially with Gaara, who seemed like he didn't need to sleep at all, but finally, the exhaustion from the traveling got the better of him and five minutes after Kankuro and Naruto started snoring, the Uchiha followed them in the land of the flying pink elephants.

"Hn…" Said Gaara when the battery of his Gameboy died miserably.

The girls weren't any different. They were all yawning and Gaariko as quickly as possible wrote something in her diary, just for the record. They all whished each other sweet dreams and turned the lights out.

On the second floor, Kakashi was also writing something down. He was sitting next to a lighted candle and was holding a brush and a scroll. He was still feeling his head a little dizzy, but the sudden outbursts of hysterical laughter had nearly stopped…nearly.

'Dear Hokage-sama' the letter said 'I will send you a more detailed report later on but now, I don't have… HAHAHA!... don't have the possibility of writing it. Today, our group encountered a highly ranked criminal, known as Zabuza of the Mist. We…HAHA!... managed to defeat him and his body was taken by an ANBU of the Hidden Village of the Mist. We managed successfully to reach our destination… AHAHA!... I won't say anything more in this letter because it can fall into the wrong…HAHA!...hands. Kakashi.'

The Jounin rolled up the scroll and tied it to the leg of a falcon, standing on the sill. As the bird flew away, the nin sat down as the thought that he was missing something wasn't leaving him alone.

* * *

** Well? I want reviews, or the next chapter won't reach you soon! muhahaha... I'm so evil XD**


End file.
